The House of Hades: The War of the Earth
by sheltie26
Summary: A continuation of my own story The House of Hades (FanFiction), we see what happens to Percy when Gaea kidnaps him while attempting to sink the Argo II.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy lovers please don't kill me for this chapter! **

**Chapter 1-Percy**

Percy Jackson felt himself losing consciousness as he sank like a rock towards the bottom of the ocean. Being a son of Poseidon, he could breathe underwater just fine, but the problem was that the bottom of the ocean meant putting himself in Gaea's and her assistant's reach.

When Percy realized this, he tried to summon the energy and willpower to move his arms and legs to swim to the surface where his friends and Annabeth were anxiously awaiting for him to come up. Unfortunately, Percy had used all of his energy and strength that had already been weak from coming back from the land of the dead.

Just then, an invisible giant hand clutched Percy's throat and started cutting off his oxygen, causing him to gasp and gag for air. The last thing Percy heard before blacking out was Gaea's and a cold sinister voice's maniacal laughter echoing through the water, then Percy Jackson knew no more.

When Percy tried to open his eyes again, he found he couldn't see. Everything was complete darkness, and just when Percy was beginning to panic from his lack of vision, he realized he had a blindfold tied over his eyes. That's also when he realized that he had duct tape taped across his mouth preventing him from making any noise.

Percy tried to scream for help, but his cries were barely audible through the duct tape that stretched across half of his face.

Just when Percy's heartbeat reached maximum speed, a voice spoke behind him, causing Percy to jump out of his skin with fright. As much as Percy wanted to turn around to identify the speaker, he was tied up so tight with rope, that any movement was impossible.

"Well, well, I see our guest has finally waken up; I was starting to think I had cut off your air long enough to do permanent damage! While that may have been more convenient for me, where's the fun in decapitating you so early? Oh, I just know we will have _so_ much fun together!"

These words sparked a memory in Percy's brain; it took him a moment to remember that Gaea's 'assistant' had told him these exact words just as he was blacking out from asphyxiation and exhaustion.

While Percy tried to say something along the lines of 'Who are you?' it just came out as,

"Mmmm?"

"What's that, Perseus Jackson? I can't hear you over that tape across your mouth! But I think that it's safe to assume you tried to ask me who I am or what do I want, am I right?" gleefully guessed Gaea's sinister 'assistant'.

"To answer your question, young son of Poseidon, I am your worst nightmare come to life! I am Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss, and Gaea's husband!" boasted Tartarus.

The spirit of the abyss must have sensed the spike in Percy's fear level, because he clapped joyfully, like a little kid who just found out that Christmas had come early.

"Oh, did you not enjoy your trip into my domain, little Sea Spawn? Then I can hazard to guess that you won't enjoy what I have in store for you!"

Percy would not let his mind imagine what could be worse than that evil pit filled with pain and terror, anything worse would surely drive him out of his mind.

"I am sure you are wondering why I brought you here, correct Percy Jackson?"

Since Percy still had the duct tape across his mouth, all he could do was nod his answer.

"When your irksome father and the rest of the meddlesome gods brought you back from the dead, they left you fair game for evil, and they can do nothing to help you because it would just tip the balance to my favor again. So I can do whatever I please with you!

"While my wife, Gaea, may have created a new body from your and that pesky girl's blood, she did not fasten me a body as well. Instead she gave me this half-body, and I have to get my own sacrifice so I resume my old all-powerful form. Who you may ask did I chose to be my sacrifice? Why that honor goes to you, Perseus Jackson!

"Why I could have anyone to be my sacrifice but I want you little Sea Spawn because you escaped mine and the abyss's clutches! You weren't supposed to realize and unleash your full power, but you managed to and the gods brought you back from the dead when you completely drained yourself of energy! No person should be able, or sane enough, to escape my evil abyss, so you must pay!

"It took some thought on my part on how I was going to make you pay, and I decided for you to be the demigod who helped me resume my almighty from and powers. But to do this, I will need all of your blood, not one drop will be left when I'm done with you!" thundered Tartarus.

"But enough of this chit-chat! I need to know of your old Achilles Spot that you gained by bathing in the River Styx; this way when I stab you in this spot, you will bleed and die faster. So now, where is it?" demanded the spirit of the abyss.

_Like I'm going to tell you the spot where I would have no chance in defending and that would kill me instantly; I mean think a little!_, sarcastically thought Percy, who would have loved to say this, but was currently unable to. So he had to settle with a furious shake of his head.

"No? You dare defy me, while you are at the mercy of my hands! Trust me Perseus Jackson; I can make terrifying images horrify your precious girlfriend and your little cousin of death, would you like me to do that? Here I will even take off the duct tape so you can actually answer me!"

With a sudden motion, Tartarus painfully yanked the duct tape off of Percy's mouth which stung like Hades, but Percy wouldn't give Tartarus the satisfaction of knowing he had felt pain.

"Please don't hurt Nico or Annabeth! I will take the nightmares for them, just leave them alone, they have suffered enough!" cried Percy, desperate.

"Why so noble of you! Since physical torture isn't really my thing, what I love is mental torture! So now little Sea Spawn, you will suffer your lover's, death boy's, and your own nightmares and visions! In exchange for doing this, I swear upon the River Styx that I won't harm Nico or wisdom's child by inducing fear and paranoia. By the end of this, you will be so completely insane and broken; you will stab your own Achilles Spot, just to end the pain! Let the torture begin!" ordered Tartarus, snapping his finger for something that was unknown to Percy.

But it didn't stay unknown for long. About 5 seconds later, sudden images filled Percy's mind that scared him to death. At first he saw flashbacks of himself and Annabeth fighting their way through Tartarus, including the battle where Percy unleashed his true powers, but these images soon changed.

Percy wouldn't go into detail, but he saw so much death and gore around him, that it sickened him to his core. There were Annabeth's, Nico's, Jason's, Piper's, Leo's, Hazel's, Frank's, Thalia's, his mother's, Paul's, and Chiron's bodies, all lying there on the ground, completely lifeless and battered to death.

These visions left Percy heartbroken and utterly depressed, but it did not break him, for he knew they were just visions coming from Tartarus, they were not reality.

Apparently Percy's defiance and willpower angered Tartarus, for the evil spirit lunged at Percy and slammed him, chair and all, on the cold stone ground where the wind was knocked out of him. As Percy struggled to take a breath, his previously broken ribs screaming in protest, Tartarus aimed a hard kick at his head, instantly knocking Percy unconscious.

As Percy slowly rejoined the land of the living, he felt very woozy and dizzy, but he was alive and conscious.

Just as Percy was getting his bearings again, he was once again tied up, blindfolded, and gagged (still with duct tape), when the door to his cell opened, and in walked Tartarus again. But when Tartarus reached to where Percy was tied up, he ripped off Percy's blindfold so Percy could see what Tartarus's semi-solid form looked like, and Percy had to say it was downright creepy, even though the form had a misty and not all there look.

However, Percy could see enough to gather that Tartarus was dressed completely in black, with no other color showing up on his clothing whatsoever. Also Tartarus was pale, like paler than Nico, which was saying something really scary, because Nico was as pale as death. The spirit's eyes were bottomless pits where Percy could see a fire displaying endless torture and misery; and his hair was pitch-black, very unlike Percy's own jet-black hair. Finally, the creepiest part was the evil spirit's mouth because it was blood-red, just like a vampire's mouth would look like if they were real.

Completely dumbfounded and scarred by Tartarus's appearance, Percy was only vaguely aware of the evil spirit of the abyss hauling him to his feet, putting extra weight and pressure on Percy's shattered leg so Percy was barely able to suppress a scream of pain, and was dragged deeper into the Earth into a long depressing hall that led into a damp chamber.

Right as Percy was wondering why he had been dragged here against his will, did he get his answer. Gaea.

The goddess of the Earth was even more scarring and freaky looking than her torturing husband. Her eyes were wide open, very different than the closed slumbering eyes that had been haunting him for 8 months. But what was creepy about those eyes were that they were entirely black, no difference whatsoever between the pupil and iris, just black pits of despair.

There also was a halo around Gaea's head, but instead of it being made from feathers and goodness, it was made from fire and pure evil. Her dress was made completely of dirt and soil, which must have been very uncomfortable, in Percy's opinion. But the weirdest part was the hair, it was made completely of weeds and plants, so it was completely green and just plain unnatural, but Percy wouldn't dare say that aloud.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if Gaea had heard the snide comments in Percy's head, because with one flick of her hand, the ground rose up and packed itself against his neck, making it clear that if he said anything rude, Gaea would cut off his oxygen.

Naturally, Percy did just that.

"Are you always this dirty and just earthy? Or is it just for me?" wise-cracked Percy.

With a sigh, Gaea closed her fist, making the dirt around Percy's throat, so he was now oxygen deprived.

Luckily, Gaea must have realized she needed Percy alive so with a roll of her eyes at Percy's blue face and bugging eyeballs, she released his throat, clearing his airway. But Percy was tired of walking on eggshells; so fed up, he struggled to his feet so he could talk to Gaea face-to-face.

"What do you want, Dirt Face?"

"Why stupid son of Poseidon, I thought my loving husband already explained this to you! We need all of your blood to enable us to rule the world together! So we need to know where your Achilles Spot is so you can be killed as soon as possible, so we don't have to stab you everywhere until we hit the exact spot," explained Gaea, as if she was speaking to an ignorant 2-year-old.

"Why on earth would I tell you where you can easily kill me and then destroy the world as everyone knows it? Even I'm not that stupid, Your Dirtiness."

'Since you won't willingly help us, I guess we just have to bring in reinforcements then! Tartarus dear, bring in our most precious helper, who is the boy here's betrayer."

That's when Percy's heart stopped because Tartarus brought in a proud and strong demigod, who was walking completely willing into the chamber and bowed down to Gaea. Who was the group's traitor, you might ask?

It was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and Percy's co-leader, equal, and rival.

Percy- "You seriously have a problem."  
Jason- "I am a loyal roman, I have you know."

Me- "Not in this story."

Percy-"Will I ever not be hurt or kidnapped or traumatized?"

Me- "Let me think about it."

Percy- "WELL?"

Me- "Too early to see!" (evil laugh)

Leo- "Can I narrate in this story?"

M- "If my readers want your POV, they have to vote for it, because I decided to make it so they could vote if they wanted another POV added, due to me planning to discontinue one character's POV."

Leo- "Whose POV are you discontinuing?"

Me- "Not saying."

Leo- "Riordan would tell us, his faithful characters that he created."

Me- "Well, I'm not Riordan am I?"


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi Readers! This is sheltie 26 with my first author's note, and the reason why I'm writing this is because I need all my readers' suggestions and advice. So far the POVs for The House of Hades: The War of the Earth are Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Nico, but I am going to cut one POV somewhere in the story, only I will know who and when, but I need to be able to replace that POV with another, and I need suggestions on whose POV that should be. Your options are Piper, Hazel, Leo, or Thalia; though I am planning on putting a special chapter of the Olympians in the midst of the story. Also, if anyone has any advice or a suggestion of a character that they would like to appear (demigod, god, mortal, monsters, etc.), I would be happy to try to add them in for a scene or two, and for the person who comes up with the idea, they will get a dedication. Furthermore, I am going to be making my chapters a little shorter that way I can try to update once a day and write as fast as possible so my story is finished by October 8th. However, in the event I am not finished by the real House of Hades release date, I need EVERYONE, please no quiet readers, to comment/review saying whether or not they would like me to continue until I get to write the last chapter of my FanFiction. If no one comments, I will keep writing until I am told to stop and just write for the next book. I just ask everyone to please be nice in reviewing and no hurtful/hateful comments or I will stop updating. Finally, no matter what happens to this story, meaning if I discontinue it or not, everyone should know I will write a FanFiction for the final book of The Heroes of Olympus series.

Keep Calm and Wait for the House of Hades!

sheltie26


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Annabeth**

When Annabeth Chase felt herself being thrown into the water and sinking downwards, she began to panic. She knew that Gaea would do everything she possibly could to get Percy and herself back into Tartarus, after they had so narrowly escaped the evil abyss just this morning.

_Oh why, can't we get a break, we hadn't even escaped for one day before we get captured again_, depressingly thought Annabeth. That was exactly when Annabeth felt herself being shot upwards toward the surface that had been getting farther and farther away from her, and suddenly she could breathe air again and found that the rest of the group had resurfaced too.

At first Annabeth wondered what possible could have launched them back to the surface where they could breathe, but she soon realized that Percy had built the pressure under the group and the ship, and he had shot them back up to safety. Annabeth felt a surge of pride go through her at her boyfriend and how he had once again, saved her and the others from a death by drowning.

While all of this was going through Annabeth's mind, she had been swimming to where the Argo II was now floating, completely intact, which was surprising considering Gaea had just tried to pull it 50 miles under the ocean. But that thought pushed aside, Annabeth and the rest of the demigods that had been onboard, pulled themselves back onto the main deck of the incredible battleship.

After assisting anyone who couldn't swim as well as she could, like Nico and Hazel, Annabeth turned to thank Percy for saving them, and getting ready to smother him with kisses on the fact they were finally out of Tartarus and away from Gaea. However, the Fates had another thing planned because Percy wasn't there.

Her heart racing, Annabeth searched the whole ship to wherever Percy could possibly have wandered off to, and only after searching every single room, did Annabeth heartbreakingly accept the fact that Percy Jackson wasn't onboard the Argo II.

With a despaired wail, Annabeth sprinted back to the rest of the group to inform them on her boyfriend's kidnapping. When she reached the gathering of demigods, still on the main deck, Annabeth saw another demigod in great distress, Piper.

If Annabeth thought her heart couldn't break anymore, she was wrong. Because when Piper said between sobs, that Jason had also disappeared, Annabeth had realized that the group had lost its two most powerful demigods and their co-leaders.

That was when everyone else seemed to realize that Percy also was nowhere to be seen, and they came to the collusion Annabeth had and everyone's stomachs dropped to their feet at the fact that they were basically stranded without a sea or sky expert, and no leader.

"Guys, we need to calm down and make a plan! We are getting absolutely nothing down by just standing here and moping!" ordered Nico di Angelo.

While Annabeth was surprised by Nico's step up to leadership, she didn't have much time to admire the son of Hades because just then the ship was hit by a ginormous wave and a hurricane suddenly formed around the Argo II.

This seemed to confuse and scare everyone because they had received perfect weather when they were sailing overseas, but it suddenly dawned on Annabeth that who had been protecting them. Poseidon.

"Guys, we need to get in the air! It's not safe to be in the ocean right now!" frantically shouted Annabeth.

"Why, we've never had any trouble before. Poseidon wouldn't do that to us," reasoned Frank.

"Well, circumstances have changed Frank! Leo, get us in the air now! I am fairly confident that Poseidon just found out about Percy's latest predicament, and he is furious and heartbroken by this news. This time, I doubt that he is even bothering to restrain himself and his powers because Percy was kidnapped by saving us. So move, Repair Boy!" forcefully ordered Annabeth.

With that, Leo sprinted toward the control room as the others ran to get inside to be protected from the awful storm. Due to Poseidon being the god of the sea and storms, Annabeth doubted it would be safe for them to sail in his domain for quite a while.

Even though, that they were now entering Zeus's domain of the sky, and he too had also lost his son, she doubted that Zeus would lose control like Poseidon had. Her reason was that because Thalia was also onboard, who was Zeus's daughter, and Zeus wouldn't hurt her. This fact should probably protect them from the wrath of the sky god, making the air the safest mean of transportation at the moment.

After Leo had safely put the ship in the air and they were once again moving, the demigods reassembled back in the council room. As much as Annabeth wanted to admire the ship and being back again, her brain was solely concerned over Percy's welfare.

"Alright guys, as I was saying before Poseidon unleashed his fury on us, we need to contact Chiron and let him know what has happened," suggested Nico.

But Annabeth and Piper weren't listening, because they were sobbing hysterically over their missing boyfriends, and basically going ballistic.

"Annabeth and Piper, we will get Percy and Jason back! Just calm down!" shouted Nico.

When this had absolutely no effect whatsoever on the two internally shattered female demigods, Nico had to resort to summoning a dozen undead soldiers to diffuse the situation. Seeing the skeletons await Nico's command, shut everybody up and fearfully glance at Nico, afraid at what he would do or say next.

"That's better! Now, with Jason and Percy gone, I think we should Iris-Message Chiron and Camp Half-Blood to let them know what has occurred. Everyone agree?"

As everyone mutely nodded yes, Nico was rummaging through his pockets for a golden drachma to serve as the offering to Iris. When he finally found one, Nico tossed it into a spray of water that had been forming a rainbow, and said "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

Immediately, Chiron and the other Head Counselors of Camp Half-Blood appeared in the rainbow.

"Nico, son you look so skinny and pale! But I see that you have recovered Annabeth and Percy from Tartarus, can I speak to both of them please?" requested the centaur.

"Well, you see Chiron, which is what I have called you about. When we got Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus, Gaea attacked our ship, forcing it to sink under the surface and pull it to the ocean floor. Percy was able to save us by launching the ship into the air by building the pressure under it, but my guess is this weakened him severely and this allowed Gaea to kidnap him. Furthermore, to make matters worse, it seems that Gaea has also managed to kidnap Jason during the chaos," grimly explained Nico.

"This is terrible, I take it you have experienced the wrath of Poseidon because I see you are currently flying."

"Yeah, Poseidon kind of lost control and sent a wave and a hurricane on us, but we're ok now. He has every right to be upset, considering what has happened to his son."

"That is very understanding of you, Nico, you really have-" but before Chiron could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Rachael Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle, whose eyes suddenly glowed green and mist sprouted out of her mouth, along with a new prophecy.

"_7 shall go to the home of the gods to retrieve what was taken _

_To witness the spirit awaken_

_The sky's betrayal_

_Will waver the sea's stable and prove possibly fatal_

_The Earth shaker's power_

_Shall make evil cower_

_Water takes the bait_

_To save the gods from a terrible fate"_

On the last word of the newest prophecy, Rachael fell forward causing the Stoll twins to race forward to catch her before she split her head on the table.

Everyone, both the passengers of the Argo II and the Head Counselors of Camp Half-Blood, was drop-dead silent. You could literally drop a pin and everyone would have heard it, that's how still everyone was. Finally, after several moments of silence, Chiron awkwardly cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Well, it seems like we have a new prophecy to deal with. It is obvious that the 7 that need to travel to the home of the gods to rescue Percy and Jason, who are the things that were taken, are Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and you, Nico. Now to where you need to go, is Athens, Greece. I am afraid now, that I need to go and discuss this with the rest of Camp Half-Blood." With that, Chiron swiped his hand through the message, ending it.

All the demigods onboard the Argo II were dismayed at how devastated and broken Chiron had looked when Nico had told him the news, but they all knew that they had to obey Chiron's order of going to Athens. Especially since the predications that the new prophecy had brought them, foreshadowed doom and betrayal.

"Guys, we can go over the prophecy later once we have Percy and Jason back, right now I think it's best we just set course for Athens, ok?" suggested Nico.

Annabeth agreed with this completely, because she wanted time to grieve and fret over Percy and what Gaea could be doing to him at this very moment. When everyone stood up and went their separate ways to worry and think, Annabeth just wandered back to the main deck.

Their trip to Athens from Sparta was surprisingly uneventful and lacking in monsters, compared to what Annabeth had just escaped in Tartarus. This thought brought her mind to Percy and how much he had protected her during every battle, and had even died defeating Typhon who was about to kill her. These painful thoughts made Annabeth start sobbing in despair, and she didn't stop until they had reached Athens, 5 hours later.

The minute the Argo II touched ground, it began to sink, but Annabeth didn't even notice because she had already sprinted off of it and was heading toward the heart of Athens, where she felt the location to Percy's prison would surely be.

"Hold up, Annabeth! I think I can feel the location underground, and by using my powers I can probably guide us there," offered Hazel.

"Alright, but I want to get there as quickly as possible, so absolutely no detours!"

With that, the group of 7 went underground and began their journey to rescue her beloved Seaweed Brain from Gaea's tortures.

It took the group all of a half hour to reach the control center of Gaea, but it felt like an eternity to Annabeth. Repeatedly Annabeth asked Hazel how she knew where she was going or if they were going the right way, but Hazel and Nico always said that they could sense a very powerful person/energy coming from the heart of the tunnels.

Finally, the passages went from having just stone walls to being surrounded by dark damp cells, with metal bars and everything. The 7 demigods frantically started searching for Percy and Jason but they weren't even finding a single hair that belonged to them.

That was until Annabeth heard an ear-splitting scream of agony and moans of excruciating pain coming from a passage that was just to her right. Annabeth immediately recognized it as Percy's.

Without even bothering to wait for the rest of the group to follow her, Annabeth started sprinting to where she last heard the screams. Just then, there was a yelp of pain, and all Annabeth and the group had to do was round another corner, and they were at the cell where Percy was being held captive.

Annabeth could have pinpointed the exact moment she saw Percy because she first saw the stab wounds all over his body that were now oozing a disgusting green slime, meaning that they were infected with poison. His body was twisted at a nauseating angle and he was as skinny as a twig, with absolutely no fat or muscle on him whatsoever. Finally, what hurt Annabeth to see the most was the empty and shattered look in Percy's normally bright sea-green eyes, showing that he had seen and felt things nobody should ever be forced to go through.

But none of this was what scared Annabeth to her core and what made her heart beat a million miles a minute; what made her fell like that was the fact there was a semi-solid figure dressed in all black, except for his mouth which was blood-red, who currently held a butcher's blade covered in green poison, to Percy's exposed throat.

Disclaimer:

Annabeth: "Really?! You just love torturing my Seaweed Brain, don't you?"

Me: "It really does add suspense to the story."

Annabeth: "Why can't you have suspense without injuring my boyfriend?"

Me: "I can do whatever I want, this is my FanFiction."

Annabeth: "Rick wouldn't do this to us."

Me: "Fine, I'll stop hurting Percy if you tell me what happens in the actual House of Hades book."

Annabeth: "I'm sorry rick, what happens is-"

Rick: "Don't you do it, Annabeth! I still have the official rights and claims to you and Percy, not her!"

Me: "Aw, Annabeth was just about to tell me though, I'm dying here from the anxiety.

Rick: "Too bad, you only have 10 more days to wait." 


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3- Percy**

When Jason walked through those doors, of his own free will looking very comfortable with the situation, Percy couldn't believe what was happening. He thought that he had saved all of his friends from being captured by Gaea when he sacrificed himself by unleashing his powers to build the pressure under the sinking ship; but apparently, Percy was wrong, Gaea had managed to kidnap Jason too.

"Jason, why aren't you fighting? Together, we can escape, get back to the others, and defeat Gaea and her giants for the gods," demanded Percy.

"Who are you kidding Percy? You know just as well as I do, that the gods and heroes have no chance of winning this war, and Gaea will destroy everyone who didn't support her in the first place, like you. I for one will be ruling this world with Gaea and Tartarus, while you and the gods crumble to nothing!'

"Anyway, what have the gods ever done for us? That is, besides use us over and over again to fight their battles and just toss aside with no regard for our feelings afterwards. We are treated like trash Percy, aren't you tired of it?" cruelly asked Jason.

"Jason, the gods do care for us, they care for every one of their children. Look at our powers, I can control the water, create hurricanes, and make the earth sake and causes volcanoes freaking explode! You can fly and summon lightning at will! So don't tell me the gods don't care when they've blessed us with these abilities!" shouted Percy, outraged at what he was hearing.

Apparently being reminded of his gifts from his dad, angered Jason, because his eyes suddenly shone gold, mixing the color with his normal bright blue irises.

"How dare you remind me of my dad! If you think the gods really do care about us by giving us our powers, why don't we finish what we started in Kansas and let's see if your precious father can help you with no ocean around!" challenged Jason.

With this, Jason lunged at Percy, aiming for his throat.

Luckily, Percy saw the attack coming and dove out of Jason's way before he was tackled and strangled by the son of Jupiter. Quickly, Percy uncapped Riptide and feigned left, trying to throw Jason off balance. Percy's plan worked and he was able to get a graze on Jason's side before the Roman recovered enough to dodge out of the Greek sword's way.

Unfortunately, Percy's body was nowhere near recovered enough to be fighting so soon. That one strike made Percy's previously inured arm, to shatter and dislocate again, causing Percy to drop his sword from the pain.

Jason saw the chance, and went to attack Percy again. Apparently Jason was angry enough to use his powers even though he said he hated them, because the son of Jupiter called down lightning from a very far away sky, and blasted Percy straight into his chest with the electricity.

This one strike charged with an extreme amount of lightning, sent Percy flying and made him smack into a marble pillar behind him and he sank to the floor, barely conscious and his chest burned.

Seeing that his opponent was down and was diffidently not going to be getting up anytime soon, Jason took his time striding to where Percy lay too weak and injured to defend himself properly. Smiling a sick and twisted smirk, Jason lifted his fist and punched Percy's crippled shoulder with all of his strength.

The bones in Percy's shoulder and arm had only started to heal themselves, but when Jason punched them, they shattered into a million pieces again. This caused Percy to sink to his knees, clutching his mangled shoulder, howling in agony.

Apparently Jason was _really_ angry with Percy because rather than doing the honorable Roman thing of calling off the battle and taking victory like a gentlemen, he just hurt Percy even more.

Since Percy was still on the floor, into much pain to really notice what Jason was planning, Jason took advantage of his weakness and did a very powerful roundhouse kick to Percy's chest, breaking his sternum with a sickening crack.

It wasn't enough for Jason to cripple Percy, he had to fatally wound him too. So Jason took out his golden sword that was coated in nasty green poison and plunged the sword all the way into his left thigh, piercing the muscle and bone easily.

At this point in the very unfair duel between the two demigods, Percy only had a few more minutes of consciousness before he would pass out from the pain and poison. Unfortunately, Jason had other things planned.

"I guess now we know who the stronger demigods is, now don't we? Ha, like the son of Poseidon could be stronger than a son of Jupiter! Sweet dreams Percy, or I should say, sweet nightmares!" manically laughed Jason.

With that, Jason picked Percy's head up and with one big push, slammed Percy's head on the stone floor, causing Percy's eyes to roll up into his head and black out.

Percy Jackson came to a day and a half later, his injured head, shoulder, and thigh throbbing with excruciating pain. The pain was so bad, that the world was spinning and twirling so he couldn't see straight, and that is why Percy only realized Tartarus had entered his cell, when the evil spirit spoke.

"I see that you have regained conscious young Sea Spawn. Now I imagine that you are getting hungry, right?" politely asked Tartarus.

Now that the spirit had mentioned it, Percy really was starving. He had barely eaten at all those scarring weeks in the abyss, and his stomach felt like it was eating itself for fuel. Though Percy hated having to rely on someone else, especially someone who wanted to drain him of all of his blood to end the world, but he had no choice if he didn't want to die of starvation. Because of this, Percy just gave a mute nod, but did his killer death glare at the devious spirit of the abyss.

"That's what I thought. Since we can't have you dying just yet, here is some mortal food, a burger I believe it is called, and some ambrosia and nectar. Eat up, Perseus Jackson!" ordered Tartarus.

A part of Percy's mind recognized that something was wrong with this, but his stomach won the battle for the food, because he was just that hungry from being deprived of fuel for so long. So that's why Percy scarfed down his delicious old-fashioned cheeseburger and the god food of ambrosia and nectar, which helped a lot with the dizziness in Percy's head from the agony of his wounds.

However, the minute Percy finished his food, Tartarus grinned evilly, satisfied that Percy had eaten everything, and wasn't about to die of starvation.

"Now Percy, did you honestly think it would be so easy to just get free food so you wouldn't die? If you did, no wonder why you are called a Seaweed Brain! Everything I do with you is to break you and to make you tell me your Achilles Spot. Get ready for pain!"

Before Percy could even raise his very swore arms to block Tartarus's kick, Percy was already flying across the room and fractured his skull on the stone walls, when he collided with them at full speed. All Percy could see was stars in his vision, so again he couldn't defend himself against the next attack.

What Tartarus did, was raise his foot and stomped hard on Percy's left elbow, completely snapping the bone in half, making the arm hang at a nauseating angle. Next, Tartarus's hand shot out and grabbed Percy roughly by his throat, completely cutting off his oxygen, and dragged Percy to his feet so they were nose-to-nose.

"Ready to die and tell me your Achilles Spot?"

Since Percy couldn't breathe, let alone speak, he just fiercely shook his head no, he would never let Tartarus find or know his most vulnerable spot.

Immensely frustrated, Tartarus angrily tossed Percy to the floor and strode out of his cell in anger, signaling that the torture session was over.

The food process and beatings continued for several hours, sometimes even multiple times within an hour, until Percy registered any sight of food as pain. Even when Percy refused to eat, hoping this would let him escape the torture, Tartarus just started beating him anyway, making sure Percy could clearly see the food in the corner the whole time.

That night, Percy lay shivering in his tiny jail, whishing someone would rescue him from the torture chamber, when his cell door opened, revealing Jason with a sick grin on his face.

"Get over here now! If you don't, I'll get my spear and bring a whole world of hurt on you!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming Sparky!"

This just resulted in a thump on Percy's head, and Jason seizing his arm and dragging him back to Gaea's chamber.

But this time, instead of facing the evil earth goddess, Percy was looking at a rainbow made in fountain of mist that was set up. In this rainbow, Percy could see all 12 Olympians staring at him, concern and anguish clearly written over their faces.

That was when Poseidon shoved his way through the crowd of gods and goddesses, to face his favorite son.

"Percy, hold on son! Your friends are coming to rescue you, and they will help you; don't give up hope. Remember, the sea will always be with you and that no matter what happens, know that I am so proud of you and that you are and always will be, my favorite son," exclaimed Poseidon.

At this comment, the other Olympian roared their approval, all of them stating that Percy should hold on to life, and not let death succumb him. Percy's eyes filled with tears at how many people actually did care for him.

"Jason? Since you have hurt my son severely and kidnapped him, I will find you and whoever is helping you do this, and kill you! Do you understand me, you good-for-nothing, little-" before Poseidon could finish his threat, Jason swiped his hand through the rainbow, cutting the connection.

"You see Jason, I will never give up and the gods will win this war and they will kill you, Tartarus, and Gaea for doing all of this," stated Percy, smugly.

All of this taunting ended with Jason delivering a sharp blow to both Percy's stomach and throat, and chucking him back in his cell.

Since Percy was now all alone and with nothing to do, he tried to get some sleep to escape this living nightmare. However, what he forgot was Tartarus's special gift of mental torture, and the spirit fully delivered his specialty through Percy's dreams.

The first thing Percy saw was the battle of Tartarus, starting right where Typhon was about to crush Annabeth to death and she was oblivious to the impending death threat. Percy knew what was coming next, him unleashing his full power over the sea, storms, and earthquakes, but he wasn't prepared to experience the pain he had felt then, and what he looked like as he unleashing his true power.

It was unnerving to see his own eyes glow emerald green, like he was possessed or something, and to see himself fly in the air, something only Zeus's/Jupiter's kids were known to be able to do.

As Percy watched Typhon and the rest of the monster being defeated single-handily by his past self, he wondered what his friends were thinking during this.

But before Percy could dwell on this too much, he saw the entire group of demigods of the prophecy, including Nico and Thalia but excluding Jason, dead at his feet. He heard Tartarus's voice ring out saying that this would happen if Percy wouldn't willingly give up his Achilles Spot.

Though this image twisted Percy's heart painfully, he was still able to refuse the spirit's evil request. This lead to Percy now being trapped in a box, with the walls made of steel, with no light whatsoever.

Tartarus obviously knew about Percy's claustrophobia, because the minute Percy saw no escape, he began to hyperventilate. If this wasn't terrifying enough, images began to materialize in front of Percy.

The first image was Luke's ghost, looking just like he had before he killed himself to destroy Kronos.

"Percy, how could you let me die? It's because of you, that I felt overshadowed and joined Kronos in the first place, it is your fault that I'm dead and thousands others are too!"

"Luke, what are you saying? You joined Kronos before I even knew I was a demigod; and you chose to kill yourself to stop Kronos!"

"Keep telling yourself that Percy, whatever you need to trick yourself to think that the deaths that you are responsible aren't your fault."

Next, was Bianca's ghost.

"Percy, it was your idea that killed me and left Nico by himself! You should have died in that automan, not me! If you had died like you should have, Nico would have someone and wouldn't have to fend for himself!"

"I'm sorry, I tried to talk you out of it, but you wouldn't hear it! I am so sorry, Bianca!"

Bianca's ghost disappeared only to be replaced by Beckendorf's.

"You could have saved me Percy if you had been faster! What kind of sea expert are you, if you can't even save me on a ship in the middle of the ocean! Instead of saving me, you swam away, like a coward! That is what you are Perseus Jackson, a gutless coward!"

"I know, I know! You don't know how much I wish I could change what happened with every person who died because of me!"

The next person, or people, to appear weren't even dead, but that didn't mean they didn't break Percy's heart anyway. Because the next two people who appeared were his mom and Poseidon, and in unison, they cruelly spoke to him.

"You were a mistake Percy, just a result of a broken oath, nothing else! If you really were selfless and brave, you would give up your life to correct the error, anything else would dishonorable and cowardly."

"Please don't tell me you mean that, I know you don't!"

Finally, the last person was the one who completely shattered Percy's heart, Annabeth.

"I never loved you Seaweed Brain, I only pretended to care for you to prove how stupid you are and how easily you are fooled. My only true love is and will always be, Luke! And you took him away from me!"

As this last word echoed in the cramped box, Percy Jackson began to sob in complete despair. This lasted a full hour, until Percy was pulled from the nightmare and awoke to Tartarus leering over him.

"Since you won't tell me Percy Jackson, where your Achilles Spot is, I see that I will have to find it for myself. Are you prepared to die, little hero? Have you made your peace with the world?"

Before Percy could respond, Tartarus dragged him to his feet and flung him on a metal table in the middle of his cell. There tight straps were immediately tied over him, to restrain him against the torture.

Tartarus then pulled out a pitch-black knife, which had sickly green poison on the tip.

"Do you like it, Perseus? This poison won't be the thing that kills you, it will just bring you extreme pain so you won't even think of escaping or fighting me," stated the spirit.

Percy realized that he was about to be stabbed and cut repeatedly so Tartarus would eventually find his weakest spot, that was located on the small of his back. So before the spirit began, Percy quickly invoked the Blessing of Apollo, which allowed him to be on Death's Door and not die.

Before Percy could think anymore or invoke any other blessings, Tartarus made a deep cut on both of Percy's arms. The pain was so intense Percy wanted to escape into unconsciousness, but something told him that the poison prevented this.

Seeing that his Achilles Spot wasn't located on his arms, Tartarus moved onto cutting his forehead, then chest and rib cage, and next was a stab to both of his legs. Getting really frustrated at the lack of death by Percy, Tartarus furiously plunged the knife into Percy's gut. Percy knew that if this continued, he would die whether or not his weakest spot was discovered.

Refusing to give up, Tartarus flipped Percy onto his back and was about to make the first cut, just a little under where his Achilles Spot was when there was a sudden noise and the cell door burst open to reveal Annabeth and the group staring at him, horrified.

However, before anyone could react, Tartarus yanked Percy under his arms and thrust the poisoned blade on his throat, drawing a thin line of blood already.

One move from anybody, and Tartarus would quickly behead and kill Percy. No one moved; it was a deadly standoff.

Me: "Did you guys like waiting 8 days for this update?"

Percy: "No, you left me with a knife pressed to my throat for a week!"

Me: "You still have a knife pressed to your throat, in this chapter I just described your torture and pain."

Percy: "You are evil! By the way, why didn't you update sooner? Rick Riordan wouldn't do this to us."

Me: "Excuse me, but does Rick Riordan own this FanFiction, no! He owns the series and characters! Also freshman year of high school is hard with the amount of work!"

Percy: "Excuses, excuses. Are you continuing though after today because the actual book comes out TOMORROW!"

Me: "I will write this until I am told to stop or until I end it and read the actual book. But I promise not to leave you guys hanging, if I discontinue this, I will let everyone know. Bye, I have to now write the next chapter so I don't have another angry mob and a furious Percy after me again!"


	5. Chapter 4

** A/N: This is the first Nico chapter ever in my FanFiction and this is being written after the actual House of Hades has been released, a book I sadly have not read yet. Though I have heard the rumors of the House of Hades, and though I have no way to know whether or not they are true, I wish for no one to spoil anything in the comments for me or the other readers. Now with that aside, please enjoy Nico's POV and we see what happens to poor Percy and the knife that is currently being pressed to his throat by the evil spirit of Tartarus. **

** Chapter 4- Nico**

The whole journey underground to Percy's prison, Nico and Hazel had been leading the way because they had been able to sense a very dark and powerful presence there, being children of the Underworld. However, as soon as Annabeth heard Percy's scream of pain, she sprinted toward the direction of it so Nico was no match for the girl's pure hatred of her boyfriend's captors.

When Nico and the rest of the group had finally had caught up with Annabeth in Percy's miserable cell, Annabeth was crying so hard, it seemed like her entire life was being sobbed out. At first, Nico couldn't possibly imagine what could cause that severe out of the normally tough-as-nails daughter of Athena, but then he saw something that nearly made his heart stop but caused it to split in two.

What Nico saw was Percy being held captive by Tartarus with a razor-sharp knife pressed against his throat, already drawing multiple beads of blood. But this wasn't the only thing that frightening Nico, it was the shape that Percy's body was in that made Nico wonder what had been done to him in the short amount of time his captors had him.

For there more than a dozen stab wounds across his body, all oozing green puss, and his shoulder is bent at a sickening angle, a sure sign that it is shattered, his left thigh was covered in blood and Nico could see his femoral bone. Furthermore, Percy's breaths were ragged and irregular meaning that there was something wrong with his ribs and chest, which was confirmed when Percy gave a weak cough and blood came out of his mouth.

But all of this wasn't what scared Nico the most; no what petrified Nico was the look in Percy's sea-green eyes. The once bright green eyes that held so much life and confidence were now dull and almost lifeless, like something inside him had permanently shattered with no hope of it ever being fixed.

Suddenly a cruel icy voice interrupted Nico from his thoughts of despair, by laughing manically. This crazy laughter lasted for a solid 5 minutes, until the insane person who was creating it, calmed down enough to speak.

"So you think you can defeat me demigods? Did you honestly believe that I would let you walk out with my prisoner that is nearly dead, and whose blood is helping me create an actual body? All of this time that I've had your precious Percy, I have tortured him physically and mentally to the point of insanity, it would be easier for both you and him to just let me kill him and put him out of his misery!

"In fact, since young Perseus is nearly dead, so you have nothing to save, I will let all of you go. This can happen if you agree to let quickly and quietly and leave the bratty son of Poseidon here with me. So what do you say, do you value your lives or the Sea Spawn life more?" asked the evil figure.

"Before we answer, do you mind telling us who you are?" inquired Nico.

"Isn't that obvious, silly son of Hades? I am Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss and husband of the mighty Gaea!"

Nico wasn't prepared for this answer, he had just assumed this was either a monster that took the form of a human or a demigod with a grudge against Percy; Nico never dreamed that Tartarus could assume an actual form like Gaea had. Well, Nico did realize that Tartarus was still about ¼ spirit, but he seemed to be getting stronger by the minute, apparently courtesy of Percy's blood.

"What do you think, Tartarus? Do you actually think we would leave our friend here for you to kill; Percy is the strongest demigod to ever live, he will live through the torture you put him through, and we will defeat you and Gaea for all you've done!" claimed Nico.

"Is that so, death child? Look at what spending 10 minutes in my abyss did to you! You barely survived with your sanity, and you practically live in the Underworld! Imagine what your friend here's mental stability is, then tell me if you really want to rescue him! But here I'll make your choice easier, by telling you what exactly I have done to him."

Upon hearing this, Nico glanced worryingly at Percy who was struggling to remain conscious through all the pain, but Nico was relieved to see that Percy had invoked the Blessing of Apollo, which explained how he was still alive.

"When young Perseus was taken out of the sea, he was immediately brought here for his blood. Since I want an actual from relatively soon, I needed the location of Percy's old Achilles Spot, because when that is punctured it was release all of the blood in his pathetic little body.

"However, the Sea Spawn stupidly refused to give me his Achilles Spot, so we brought in your old friend, Jason Grace, to help get the information out of Percy. But that didn't work so Jason shattered Percy's shoulder, broke his sternum, and stabbed him in the left thigh with a poisoned blade. Next,-" but before Tartarus could continue with Percy's next torture, Annabeth lunged at the evil spirit, somehow tackling him in mid-sentence.

However, Nico knew that Annabeth and not been thinking clear and planning ahead, because the second Annabeth tackled Tartarus, he quickly recovered and disarmed her with incredible ease. Although, apparently Percy knew this too, because he hurryingly created a massive earthquake that threw everyone off their feet, and caused a large chunk of rock to nearly fall on Tartarus, saving Annabeth.

With Tartarus distracted, Nico rushed over to where Percy lay too weak to move, and tried to get him to stand so they could escape. Sadly, Percy was too out of it to clearly recognize that if they didn't move quickly, they would all die, so Nico just sighed and scooped Percy up into his arms and carried him.

Nico expected Percy to be heavy and hard to lift, so he was surprised to find that he was almost as light as a feather and very easy to pick up and carry. This did worry Nico because it made him wonder when the last time Percy had a proper meal due to him looking so starved and malnourished.

But Nico shook himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to helping his wounded friend.

"Percy, can you hear me? Come on man, we're almost out of here, you can do it. By the way, where is Jason?"

Apparently Percy wasn't as out of it as Nico has originally thought, because he foud the strength and energy to answer.

"Nico, Jason is a traitor. He hates the gods and us heroes, and has sided with Gaea and Tartarus. He even caused most of my wounds," explained Percy.

The sudden piece of news that the demigod they had all trusted had turned against them and had even hurt Percy, made Nico literally see red with hatred. However, Tartarus apparently had recovered enough from the rock almost hitting him, and took advantage of Nico being distracted.

Tartarus suddenly lunged at Nico, knocking Percy out of his arms. As soon as Percy heard the stone floor with a painful thud, Tartarus began viscously hitting Percy's face, claiming that he will never let Percy leave alive.

This sudden action shocked Nico so much that it was a moment before he had recovered his wits enough to call upon two dozen undead skeleton soldiers to rescue Percy from Tartarus. But before the skeletons were able to save Percy, Tartarus had already badly broken his nose and jaw, causing a ton of blood to gush from his face.

With Tartarus being restrained by the skeletons, Nico rushed over to Percy and saw that he was struggling to remain conscious. Knowing that he had absolutely no chance of getting Percy to walk, let alone run, Nico again picked Percy up in his arms and dashed out of the torture chamber with the rest of the demigods following him.

The group was nearly out of the miserable prison, when they saw a person blocking the exit and the way to freedom. It was Jason.

By the time Nico recognized the demigod, Thalia and Piper had already sprinted forward and were crying hysterically, demanding how Jason could do this to them.

All Jason did was smile cruelly and claim that the gods were going to be destroyed and he will be rewarded.

"Jason, how could you say that? This is our parents we are talking about, our father! Why are you doing this and how could you do this to Percy, who has saved your life more times than I can count!" shouted Thalia at her traitorous brother.

"Guys, save it. Jason has made his choice, he wants to kill us and destroy the gods, we don't have time to convince him to come back with us," bitterly reasoned Nico.

"So right you are, Nico. Now if you don't mind giving me the dying Percy, then you can all be on your merry way back to your pathetic little ship."

Jason barely finished his request, when he tried to leap at Nico and seize the wounded Percy from his arms. However, this time Nico was ready, and he called the shadows along the damp stone walls to come forward and restrain and overpower Jason.

They are about to leave when Jason starts screaming that Tartarus will rise because he got most of Percy's blood from their torture sessions. While everybody tries to ignore the traitor's claims, it is hard to hear what has happened to their friend and that someone who they thought was their friend hurt Percy.

Just as the group was entering the ground above and leaving the horrible prison, Jason suddenly raised his hands to call down lightning to strike both his friends and collapse the exit to trap them.

However, Percy saw this and found the strength to leap out of Nico's stunned arms and call a giant wave of water out of thin air that completely took and absorbed the electrical shock. Percy, the powerful demigod he is, bended the water filled with electricity back at Jason, who was shocked at this sudden turn of events, striking him down.

With Jason out of the way, Percy collapsed to his knees from exhaustion. Nico cautiously approached the out of it demigod, and lifted him up on his back, piggy-back style. As Nico was gently carrying Percy, he saw that Percy's life aura was fading rapidly, which was concerning Nico greatly.

But before Nico could freak out too much, they had reached the exit and escaped into freedom aboveground. What was waiting there for them greatly surprised Nico, because he didn't know they would know the group needed to be rescued. _Well_, Nico thought, _maybe they sensed Percy's distress from being tortured and abused._ This is because what waiting for them was Blackjack and Arion.

Blackjack was a midnight black Pegasus that greatly adored Percy, for he once saved him from being a slave on Luke's ship many years ago. Arion was a super-speed horse that loved Hazel, but respected Percy because he was the son of Poseidon and all.

Both horses were neighing like crazy, and though Nico couldn't speak horse like Percy could, he didn't have to speak horse to know that both steeds were very concerned for the 'boss', which was Blackjack's nickname for Percy.

Though suddenly, Percy lifted his head and spoke to both of the horses.

"Hey guys, I missed you too. But Blackjack I told you to stop calling me boss, and Arion, I am seriously going to wash your mouth out with soap when we get back to the ship."

This just gets a whine out of Arion and Blackjack.

"I have gotten threatened with expulsion from school for saying less! But I am fine, or I will be OK soon, so quit worrying, alright?"

Nico and the others were just laughing at the whole conversation because they could only guess that Blackjack was battering Percy with a thousand questions and Arion was just colorfully cussing.

"Alright guys, I hate to interrupt your little conversation here, but Percy we really need to get you back to the ship for treatment, your life aura is still dangerously low. Also we need a faster mean of transportation than walking back to the ship, if you don't want to die that is," urgently stated Nico.

"Right, Nico can you shadow travel yourself back to the ship? And Thalia, can you do your lightning travel thing to transport yourself? Frank, you can transform yourself into an eagle or something, right? I would do my water thing, but I barely have enough energy to talk, let alone use my powers again. Now that leaves me, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Piper, so Blackjack and Arion, can you handle us?"

Both horses gave an eager nod of the head, signaling that of course they could carry people. From there, it was determine that Hazel, Leo, and Piper would rise Arion, and Percy and Annabeth would ride Blackjack.

It took all of 2 minutes to get everyone situated, but by then Percy was completely out of it, which was making Blackjack very impatient to get back to the ship to treat his 'boss'. As soon as everyone was on their ride, Frank transformed himself into an eagle and flew off, Thalia called down lightning from the clouds and zapped herself away, and Nico called the shadows to himself that carried him all the way to the Argo II.

Nico arrived just as Blackjack landed and he saw that Thalia, Frank, and Arion had already arrived. As soon as Blackjack had put his hooves on the deck, everyone swarmed him to get the completely out of it Percy off his back.

Percy was barely conscious and Nico saw that his eyes were far away, near dream land. Nico saw that Annabeth was extremely worried about Percy, for she was swarming him and kept snapping her fingers in front of his face to keep him awake.

Next to him, Nico heard Piper and Thalia crying hysterically for Jason and the fact that he abandoned the group and turned evil. While Nico couldn't blame them for being stunned at what Jason did, Nico thought that their main priority should be taking care of Percy and making sure he doesn't die, not grieving the loss of his tormentor.

By the look of Percy, Nico knew that he needed ambrosia and nectar in a major way, and he also knew that they should get some water ready due to it having healed Percy before. However, before they could carry Percy down to the infirmary to begin healing, there is a huge thump of something landing on the deck in front of them, blocking their path.

What had landed astonished Nico because it was a ginormous hydra with 12 heads, that all could spit poisonous acid at whoever they wanted to. But that wasn't what shocked Nico the most, what did that was the fact that this huge hydra could talk and was currently threatening them.

"Foolish demigods, you are destined to perish on your futile quest! In fact, danger and your end is approaching very fast, so fast it is almost here!" bellowed the talking hydra.

**Disclaimer:**

Nico: "Thank you for giving me a POV, but really, a talking hydra?"

Me: "Yes, I have plans for you and the rest of the demigods, and these plans start with this hydra."

Nico: "Interesting, now what are these plans that you speak of?"

Me: "Not telling, you will just have to wait and see."

Nico: "Please, Rick would tell us if he had something awful planned for us in his books."

Me: "For the last time, I am not Rick Riordan! You will just have to be patient to hear my plans."

Nico: "Do you even know what your plans are?"

Me: "Of course, I have this whole story planned out."

Nico: "So will you be updating faster now you have said plans?"

Me: "Hopefully yes, I intend to have a total of 13 chapters of this story."

Nico: "Then will you read the actual House of Hades and post a FanFiction for the next story?"

Me: "Absolutely, now since I have not read the House of Hades, I must stress that if I get anything wrong that contradicts the events of the actual book, it is not on purpose. Also, if I do get anything incorrect please no one should reveal what actually happens or confirm any rumors about the book."

Nico: "Very true, so short story short, just no spoilers anyone!"


	6. Chapter 5

** A/N: Hey guys, so sorry that I took a while for this update, I had the worst case of writer's block ever! This was probably the hardest chapter I've ever written, but I hope I managed to do this part justice, even though I probably didn't. Even though this is the shortest chapter so far, I hope you guys like it, and don't forget to read the disclaimer at the end and try not to kill me! **

** Chapter 5- Jason**

As Nico di Angelo called the shadows to restrain Jason after Jason tried to grab the out of it Percy, all Jason felt was anger at being defeated by a 12 year old kid. This pure rage was what caused the son of Jupiter to do what he did next.

What Jason did next was he called a mass number of lightning to him to strike his friends and collapse the exit of the prison, so the other demigods wouldn't be able to escape with Percy, who had been currently being held prisoner against his will. If Percy escaped, then Tartarus and Gaea would be so angry that they hadn't succeeded in killing him and draining the Sea Spawn of all his blood to help Tartarus create a new body, no one knows what they would do in their anger to Jason.

However, what Jason hadn't been prepared for was the fact that Percy was more coherent then he had originally thought. So this meant Jason was severely thrown off guard when Percy created a huge wave of water out of thin air to absorb the whole shock of electricity from Jason's lightning strike. Because of Percy's great power, he has saved his friends from being electrocuted and he also saved the exit from being collapsed, allowing everyone a chance to escape.

But before everyone did escape, Percy redirected his wave of power back at Jason, shocking him with the electrical water. Though the electricity didn't hurt him like it would do to most demigods, the water still stunned him. It knocked him off his feet, making him land hard on his knees, completely soaked from head to toe, shivering from the freezing liquid he had been blasted with. Jason was so completely shocked that he and his powers hadn't won this battle; Jason barely registered the fact that Percy collapsed to his knees from sheer exhaustion of using that much power when he was already so weak, and that Nico had to carry him on his back.

In fact, the only reason Jason looked up at all was because he was cursing Percy and his superior powers and the fact that he would do anything for a friend, even if it meant sacrificing himself for them. Jason was bitterly hoping that Percy would die from the amount of energy he used to create his wave of power. That was when Jason looked up and he saw Nico looking very worried for Percy, so Jason knew that Nico could sense Percy's life aura was fading fast, and this made Jason feel better about his very first defeat in a fight.

However, this didn't change the fact in Jason's mind that he had let the demigods get away rescue Percy from his torture. So Jason began cursing every god and goddess he could think of, especially Jupiter his father, about his life and how he was going to be punished by Gaea and Tartarus by failing in his duties to them.

That was when Tartarus suddenly appeared suddenly out of nowhere, and seized Jason by his throat and dragged him to Gaea's chamber, where Jason and Percy first fought. Just when Jason thought that he would pass out from lack of oxygen, Tartarus released his throat and tossed Jason on the cold hard stone floor, leaving him gasping for air.

"What happened? How could you possibly let that Sea Brat escape with his friends? I thought you said that you were the better fighter, and that no one could beat you in battle!" shouted Tartarus and Gaea in perfect unison.

"Before today, no one has ever beaten me in a fight. Unfortunately, that changed today, because I was defeated by Percy and I guess Nico too. What happened was when I lunged at Nico to try to take Percy from his arms, Nico saw the trick coming, and he called the shadows to materialize and restrain me. This angered me so much, that I summoned a great amount of lightning to try to hit my friends and collapse the doorway that would allow them to escape.

"Unfortunately, I didn't realize that Percy was still conscious, and I only know that he was, because he leapt out of Nico's arms and quickly summoned a ginormous wave of water out of thin air and absorbed the electrical shock from the lightning I sent at him. After Percy summoned the wave, he was able to control it and send the water back at me, hitting me with the full force of it.

"Although the electricity in the water didn't hurt me, the force of the wave still knocked me down from the sheer amount of force and power in it. Even though I saw that Perseus collapsed from the energy he used to create the wave out of nothing, I saw the son of Hades pick him up, and with him and the others, they all escaped. It is very disastrous for us to learn this, because it seems that Percy is even more powerful than we originally thought, if he was able to conjure something out of thin air in his extremely weakened state. I am sorry that I let him get away with his life," apologized Jason, in the hope he wouldn't be punished for his failure and defeat.

"I see, son of Jupiter. While I appreciate your honesty with us, you still have failed to complete your assignment of making sure that stupid Sea Spawn did not escape, maybe you are doubting your choice of joining us?" inquired Tartarus.

"Never! I will never go back to being the Olympians' pawn ever again, they deserve to die and crumble for using their children for the past 5 millennia!" desperately exclaimed Jason.

"While I am glad that you do not question your oath to us, you still need to learn your lesson that you will accomplish what we assign you to do or die trying. So Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, I sentence you to be our prisoner and be tortured at our mercy, until I have Perseus Jackson in my clutches again, where I can torment him into complete insanity and only when he is so far gone and he begs me for death, will I finally let him die at my feet! Now let the first of many of your tortures start!" ordered Tartarus.

That was when Tartarus flung his hands in Jason's direction, causing hundreds of gruesome images to flood his mind. What Jason saw was so awful and scarring, that he was nearly driven insane by the 5 minutes of images he endured.

Only then did Jason begin to question torturing Percy by allowing and even encouraging Tartarus to do exactly this to him and his mind. Jason was beginning to appreciate the impairment Percy must have on his mental stability and he knew that even if Percy survived using his powers when he was already nearly dead, he would be forever scarred and changed by what he experienced, both physically and mentally. Jason had only suffered this form of agony for 5 minutes, and he was already nearly driven out of his mind by the sheer evil of the images he was unwillingly shown.

When Tartarus and Gaea began to laugh maniacally, Jason knew there would only be one way for him to escape this with his mind still intact and functioning relatively like it should be in the first place.

"Stop! Please stop! I swear on the River Styx that I will capture and kill Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, the very first chance I have! Do not doubt that I will be the one to bring the death of Percy Jackson!" swore Jason, meaning it with the bottom of his heart, anything to stop his torture.

**Disclaimer:**

Jason: "Really? Am I seriously that much of a traitor that you make me swear that I am going to kill Percy?"

Me: "Yup."

Percy: "You obviously have a huge problem with me, considering you have me almost dying every other chapter. Now you have one of my best friends swear to kill me to Gaea and Tartarus, I mean who does that?"

Me: "I do that, even though I don't own you or any other characters, I still own this FanFiction, and what I say goes. But if you hate what is happening now to you, then you really will despise the next chapter."

Percy: "What?! Please don't kill me! Wait a minute, you realize you still have a whole book left in the series, so I seriously doubt you can kill me in the middle of the series, that I am a main character in. Rick Riordan would never do that to the Fan Girls everywhere, due to them threatening to murder him if he did."

Me: "I don't know about Rick Riordan, but I could always make you a ghost. Who says you will permanently gone, you could just be dead but a spirit. So you better be nice, or I could have you meet an unfortunate fate."

Percy: All blood leaves his face, leaving him very pale, "Don't kill me! Please! I have so much to live for!"

Me: Grins evilly, "We'll see! Until next time, everyone should remember no spoilers whatsoever for the actual House of Hades by Rick Riordan! It would be no fun for anyone to have the book ruined for them before they actually get to read it for themselves."


	7. Chapter 6

** A/N: Alright, who here wants to hear about what is happening on the Argo II? Based on my reviews, I would say everyone wants to know if I make Percy have a death by talking hydra or if I consider 'he is too young to die!' and let him live . So guess what? This whole chapter is entirely Percy based, and it's my longest chapter that I have ever written! However, I would like to remind everyone that I never do something just for the fun of it, so if I kill Percy, it is for a specific reason, and the same thing goes if I let him live. I have a lot of plans, and everything is connected to each event, so I don't do things just on a whim. With all that aside, I think it is time for you guys to finally hear the fate of our Hero of Olympus! **

**Chapter 6- Annabeth**

"Foolish demigods, you are destined to perish on your futile quest! In fact, danger and your end is approaching very fast, so fast it is almost here!" bellowed the talking hydra.

To Annabeth, it almost seemed as if the hydra was taking joy in predicting the demigods' deaths and impending doom. _Wait a minute_, Annabeth thought, _what am I thinking? Hydras can't talk! I must be losing it from the day I've had. Yeah, that's it, this is all my imagination._

Annabeth had almost completely fooled herself into believing that the hydra's speech and the prediction it had said was just her tired mind's way of coping, when Leo suddenly stepped forward and approached the hydra, completely unafraid of the fire it could send his way.

"Did we hear you right, talking hydra? Have you just said that our end is approaching rapidly, so basically we are about to die? Why should we trust what you say? Who or what, the heck are you? How can you possibly talk?!" Leo fired his questions at rapid speed, but it didn't seem as if any of the demigods or the hydra had any problem understanding him, due to all of them thinking in the same mindset Leo was, and the hydra probably had experienced this before.

"Foolish demigod, you should be cowering before me! I am Razilios, the greatest and most dangerous hydra to ever live, because I have been blessed by Gaea and Tartarus with all my powers magnified by a hundred and also with the power of speech! However, I have come here with a message from my very generous masters. What they offer you is a safe passage back to your camp to stop the upcoming war, in exchange for Perseus Jackson here, to be given to them as a sacrifice," declared Razilios, the talking hydra.

When Razilios declared the offer of a safe passage to Camp Half-Blood in return for the group giving Percy up to be killed as a sacrifice, all the blood immediately left Annabeth's face and she almost fainted at the possibility of her Seaweed Brain being taken from her yet again.

Annabeth's heart began to race a mile a minute when she saw Percy awkwardly and painfully hop off of Blackjack and open his mouth to almost certainly give his life for his friends. That is why Annabeth lunged at Percy and clamped her hand over his mouth, cutting him off before he even had time to agree.

"Listen Razilios, tell your masters that they can go to Tartarus! Percy won't be your sacrifice as long as I'm alive to stop you!" swore Annabeth.

At this promise, all 12 of Razilios' lips twisted upward in a very cruel and sinister smiles and he spat, "As you wish, young demigod, as you wish!"

Before she could even draw her dagger to protect herself, the hydra with 12 heads spewed poison directly at Annabeth. Though she thought she was a goner for sure, Annabeth was suddenly bound immobile and pulled to the side of the ship by a combination of shadows, wind, and water.

That was when Annabeth realized that Nico, Thalia, and Percy all used their elements to protect her. While her heart swelled with love for the three brave and powerful demigods, especially Percy, it almost stopped when she saw the battle that was currently taking place with the most dangerous hydra to ever live.

Before she could fully appreciate the battle, Annabeth first recognized Frank as a cheetah, shielding Leo, Hazel, and Piper from danger. Annabeth was glad to see this because it meant that Frank had seen that this was an exceptionally dangerous hydra for it has been blessed by evil, and had gotten himself, Piper, Hazel, and Leo out of harm's way.

After seeing this, Annabeth turned her full attention to the current battle between Razilios, Nico, Thalia, and Percy. What she saw was something that had never been done before, the children of the Big Three were united and working as a team, doing their best to maximize their powers and the others' too to defeat their current opponent.

Percy was taunting the hydra by yelling insults and such to provoke and distract Razilios from attacking Thalia and Nico, who were too busy using their powers to properly defend themselves from an attack. Annabeth could see that even though Percy could barely stay conscious through the pain, he kept leaping aside, trying to dodge the flames and poison being sent his way.

While Percy managed to avoid all poison, he was hit a couple of times with Razilios' powerful fire, but he didn't burn as severely as the others would, because the sea in his veins mostly protected him from extreme heat. But every time Razilios managed to land a blow on him with fire, Percy just shrugged it off and conjured a wave from the ocean and drenched the hydra and then completely froze the water so Razilios couldn't attack again for a couple of moments.

Meanwhile, Thalia was relentlessly blasting Razilios with lighting and making him float in the air so he couldn't get a fatal blow at Nico or Percy. The problem was that when Thalia blasted Razilios with lightning, he broke out of Percy's ice-block, only to attack and freeze again, so it was a relentless and tiring cycle.

Finally, Nico had called upon hundreds of undead soldiers, and they were currently firing their celestial bronze bullets and spears at Razilios, all at Nico's command. Furthermore, Nico was also manipulating the shadows to distract all 12 of Razilios' heads at different times, so he could never get all of his heads together to deliver a fatal strike against Percy or Thalia.

During all of this, there was a severe storm forming around the battle on the Argo II. It must have been Thalia and Percy combining their powers, because the storm was almost a hurricane that contained massive winds, hail, rain, snow, sleet, and lightning, a frightening combination of the powers of the god of lightning and the god of storms.

After a solid half hour of fighting, Annabeth could see how tired and drained the three demigods were getting, and it seemed as if Razilios hadn't even broken a sweat. This was when an idea struck her, a plan worthy of Athena.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico, create an entrance in the ocean floor to the abyss! Combine your powers, and you can do it!" frantically ordered Annabeth.

She was glad that Percy, Thalia, and Nico immediately understood what Annabeth meant because she didn't have time to explain it to them while they fought. Percy created a tunnel all the way to the ocean floor by pushing all the seawater to the side, forming a clear path way.

Next, Nico used his powers over the earth to try to create an opening in the bottom of the ocean floor, but sadly, the extent of Nico's abilities wasn't strong enough to do it on their own. So Percy had to keep one hand that kept the tunnel clear, and with the other hand, he combined his earthquake powers with Nico's to create a crack wide enough to fit the 12 headed hydra in, a crack that lead to the deepest part of the abyss.

Razilios hadn't been waiting patiently while this was occurring, he was being held 100 feet up in the air by Thalia who was controlling the winds to keep him there. When she saw that Percy and Nico had succeeded in their part, Thalia manipulated the air and wind to maneuver the frozen hydra, so he hovered right above the part in the water.

With a deep breath, Thalia ceased her control of the winds and with a fleeing scared look on the way down at the fact he had been defeated, Razilios, the hydra with 12 heads and that was blessed with speech, dropped in the crack and fell to the evilest place there is, Tartarus.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then the whole ship erupted into cheers and laughter at their victory. Annabeth and all the others were just completely amazed at how well the children of the Big Three really can work together and how powerful and dangerous they are when untied.

However, before anyone could really get in the celebrating mood at the fact that they were all alive, Percy groaned loudly and started swaying awkwardly on his feet. After a moment, Percy's sea-green eyes rolled up into the back of his head and Percy completely passed out from pain and exhaustion and fell over the railing.

Percy would have fallen in the ocean and into the pit after Razilios, if Nico and Thalia hadn't been standing right next to him, and reacted fast enough to catch him just in time before he went overboard. Even as it was, if they were a nanosecond later, there would have been a lot of trouble again.

The moment she could see the whites in Percy's eyes, Annabeth sprinted over to where Percy collapsed. Since she was all the way across the ship, by the time she got there, Thalia and Nico had already gently laid Percy on the floor and were trying to shake and slap him awake. There was no response from Percy, not even a grimace of pain.

"Someone help me carry him to the sick deck! Quick, we've got to save him!" screamed Annabeth.

All Thalia did was look at Annabeth, give her a quick smile, and snapped her fingers which made the air suddenly lift Percy up and carry him to the infirmary, no work whatsoever from the others. After giving Thalia a completely grateful and relieved grin, Annabeth dashed down the stairs to treat her dying boyfriend.

Though Annabeth arrived at the sick deck first, the others followed quickly behind her, Nico being the first. The minute Nico entered the room, his face transformed into a heartbroken expression and devastated tears gathered in his dark brown, practically black, eyes.

"Guys, he's still alive, but his life aura has almost completely faded entirely. If we don't treat his most severe injures like this second, Percy will die. He may still die, but without treatment, his death is a guarantee," stated Nico, choking up.

Annabeth didn't even let Nico finish his statement, because she already grabbed the emergency ambrosia and nectar from her pockets and was beginning to frantically stuff it all in Percy's mouth. She didn't care that she was going to make Percy choke, all Annabeth cared about was whether Percy had the god food in his system or not.

Suddenly, Annabeth felt Thalia's hand take her hand and gently took the ambrosia and nectar. Through her hysterical tears, Annabeth could see Thalia coax the healing food into Percy's mouth and only until he swallowed upon reflex, did she put more food in.

This continued until Thalia had forced Percy to eat two whole squares of ambrosia and an entire canteen of nectar. Immediately, the effects of the godly food took place in Percy's body.

The wide fracture in Percy's head healed, along with the brain swelling. Also, one could see the bones completely mend themselves in his sternum where they had been shattered by Jason in their first fight. What people hadn't known was that these were Percy's worst injuries by far.

Percy's brain was slowly swelling and bleeding out from the fracture in his skull and soon he would have lost all of his brain functions. Furthermore, his broken sternum was doing a lot of damage internally, because the torn fragments had pierced both of Percy's lungs, so soon he would be coughing and hacking up blood as his lungs collapsed.

If Percy hadn't been given ambrosia and nectar when it was given, he would have certainly died. Although the medicine wasn't enough to heal all of Percy's stab wounds, or broken jaw, shoulder, leg, and his shattered ribs, it was enough to take him off of death's door.

As soon as his head and sternum were mended, Percy visibly relaxed more in his unconscious state and his deathly pale skin got a little more color in it, so he wasn't as white as a sheet anymore. Even though Percy was still unconscious and showed no signs of waking up, Nico looked visibly relieved and tears of joy swam in his black eyes.

"I can see his aura! Before, it was so faded, that I couldn't even see the color it was, let alone if he would live or not. Now, I can see his aura is green and Percy has a decent chance of living through this!" joyfully shouted Nico.

At this fantastic news that her boyfriend was going to live, probably, Annabeth's stormy gray eyes flooded with tears and she started sobbing with pure happiness.

"Nico, when will Percy wake up?"

"Annabeth, I don't know. His body has been through hell and back, and only Zeus knows what his mind has had to deal with these past few days. Not only did he go through falling in the evil abyss, he traveled through it with you, came back from the dead after sing-handily defeating Typhon, and then being kidnapped and tortured by Tartarus, Gaea, and Jason. We have got to give him chance to heal, and from what I've gathered from the physical injuries Percy has, he may never wake up from his coma-like state, or he may wake any minute now. I just don't know," grimly admitted Nico.

With a sad nod at the heartbroken girl for her broken boyfriend, everyone but Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth filed out of the room. After most of the demigods had left, a very somber mood filled the air in the sick deck, as the three demigods looked upon their severely wounded friend and leader.

Percy was lying very still on his back on the hay mattress, and the only sign at all that he was alive, was the shallow rise and fall of his abused chest. With a determined look on her face, Annabeth rise and got all the bandages and medical supplies from the cabinets, and with a sigh she began bandaging her comatose boyfriend.

There was more than a dozen stab wounds and sword cuts across Percy's body that was still gushing blood, but what concerned Annabeth the most was the fact that they were also oozing green puss. This was a clear indicator that whatever had cut made these wounds, had poison on it, infecting Percy wherever he was cut.

Since this wasn't a hospital so they didn't have all the medical supplies and treatment that they need, Annabeth had to settle with just washing out the cuts with water and wrapping them tightly with the bandages to minimize the blood loss.

When Annabeth was done treating all of Percy's sword wounds, she moved on to setting his broken bones. Again, she didn't have the supplies she needed, like a cast, and she didn't want to risk feeding Percy anymore godly food because too much can burn demigods to ashes, Annabeth just set the bones with her bare hands.

Popping Percy's shoulder back into place was very unpleasant because not only was it severely dislocated, the bones was also shattered. It was so out of place and gruesome looking, that even Nico got a little green in the face, and he hangs out with the dead.

Luckily, they did have a sling handy, so after Annabeth was done binding Percy's shoulder tightly with ace bandages to make sure it started healing properly, she threw the sling over his head. It wasn't easy with Percy being unconscious, but within a couple of minutes he had his shattered and dislocated shoulder set and bound, and in a sling to immobilize it from further injury.

Next, was Percy's broken leg that Polybotes had broken in their battle in Tartarus, the evil abyss. There wasn't much Annabeth could do to heal that, all she could do was set the bones again and bind them in place with a splint similar to the one she made herself when she broke her ankle in her battle with Arachne. After a couple of minutes, since there wasn't much more she could do, she decided to move on the final and most difficult broken bone.

The final thing to treat was Percy's shattered ribs. Annabeth tried to count how many busted ribs there were, but after 7 ribs being broken on just one side, she gave up. It hurt her to admit but Annabeth knew that she couldn't do anything for Percy and his ribs besides wrapping his entire midsection with an ace bandage to immobilize him and the movement of the ribs, so that was exactly what she did.

After that was done, Annabeth stepped back to let Thalia and Nico look at how bad Percy really was. At first glance, all you could see was the sling, splint, and the numerous bandages across his body, but if you looked more closely you saw things much worse than that.

Percy's jaw and nose were broken so his entire face was black and blue, it was so bad you could barely separate his eyelids from his cheekbone. His forehead was covered in a large gash that was still oozing blood, making Percy's raven black hair stick in clumps to his deathly pale face.

The foot long wound on Percy's right side was so deep it had showed the muscle and bone before Annabeth had bandaged it, and the blood loss was only just slowing down, letting the soaked bandages turn brown with dried blood.

All over Percy's body was a crisscross of what used to be pure white bandages, but were now either bright red with fresh blood or brown with the body fluids drying. The two most severe stab wounds were the ones on Percy's left thigh and his stomach.

Annabeth wasn't sure what happened to cause those particular wounds, or any injuries in general, but she knew that an excessive amount of force and anger had been associated with inflicting the stab wounds there because they both were exceptionally deep and tore through bone and muscle.

A look at Percy's right leg, and Annabeth knew that he wouldn't be charging monsters anytime soon. It would be extremely difficult to leap out of the way with a shattered femur, let alone sprint or even walk on it. Annabeth knew that when Percy woke up , and she had full confidence Percy would wake from his coma, he would have to de dependent on crutches for a long time. This was due to the fact that there was no way that his leg could support his weight even for a single step.

Looking at Percy's shoulder and ribs, Annabeth also knew that he wouldn't be sword-fighting anyone anytime soon. When she had bandaged his right shoulder, it had barely looked like a shoulder due to it being so swollen and dislocated. So since it was now restrained tightly in bandages and a sling, there was no way Percy would be able to support or lift the weight of a sword and be able to lunge and block with that arm.

Annabeth wished that there was a way for her to set Percy's ribs properly because she knew that if they moved the wrong way or still had sharp broken edges, they could puncture a lung or any other vital organ for that matter. With that many broken ribs that Percy had, Annabeth knew that it would be very difficult for him to sit up, move quickly, or even take a deep breath.

Thalia's electric blue eyes and Nico's black eyes were filled with tears of despair at the fact that someone would purposely cause Percy this much pain and suffering. What made it worse, was the fact that one of Percy's tormentors was Jason, Thalia's biological brother, and Nico and Percy's cousin. Jason was the co-leader of the group, the second most powerful demigod, next to Percy, which probably made him rebel and betray them to Tartarus, to make himself the most feared and powerful demigod there was.

As these thoughts raced through Annabeth's mind, a flutter of movement caught her eye. At first, she thought that she imagined it and was about to return to her theories, when she saw it again. That was when Annabeth knew what it was, a tear and a grimace of pain, and these were coming from the comatose Percy.

All of a sudden, Percy started hysterically sobbing and was struggling to speak, as if he was trying to call out to someone or scream but he was unable to do so. Annabeth knew exactly what was happening, flashbacks and nightmares were plaguing Percy's unconscious mind. While strangely she hadn't had any nightmares of her time in Tartarus with Percy, Annabeth constantly relived the moments where Percy was missing and also her fight with Arachne in her dreams at night.

Sometimes Annabeth woke up at dawn, screaming her head off and hysterically sobbing into her pillow. While this happened in Tartarus too, Percy had always been there to comfort her and convince her that everything was going to be OK, and he would always be there to protect her and he would never ever leave her again.

However, these past few nights when Percy had been kidnapped and tortured, Annabeth didn't have anyone next to her to give her comfort or kiss away her tears. So she suffered through the nightmares and flashbacks alone.

But even in the abyss, Percy had worse nightmares whenever Annabeth was able to convince him to close his eyes even for a second. He always woke up screaming and clutching either his side, leg, or ribs, showing that he was reliving his many battles that he entered just to protect Annabeth from harm. Although the last few nights in the pit, Percy had been screaming for her to come back or that he was sorry to the many ghosts of his past and that he didn't mean for them to die.

It looked like Percy was experiencing those things at that moment, but Annabeth wondered why it suddenly seemed worse, and that's when it hit her. She realized that once again, Percy sacrificed part of himself and his sanity to try to save her.

Who had been one of the people who had taken Percy? Tartarus. Whose pit had they fallen into and escaped? Tartarus's. Finally, who was a master of mental torture, such as nightmares and flashbacks? Oh who do you know, Tartarus! Obviously, Percy had convinced him or made a deal with the evil spirit that he would take the brunt of both of their mental tortures to spare Annabeth the trauma.

That explained why Percy looked like he was about to have a heart attack from fear right then and there, Tartarus was messing with his mind. While Annabeth knew that she had to do something to comfort her boyfriend, she didn't want anyone to see him like this, besides herself.

"Thalia, Nico, please go; I've got this, trust me," assured Annabeth.

While Thalia and Nico looked very conflicted about leaving their injured and sick cousin, they knew Percy wouldn't have wanted anyone to see him so weak, except of course, Annabeth. So reluctantly, the two stood up and shuffled out of the sick deck, with one last look of concern before they shut the door and left Annabeth to comfort her distressed comatose boyfriend.

Annabeth sat next to Percy on his hay mattress and pulled the sheets up to his chin, covering all of the injuries on his torso, arms, and legs. Being careful to avoid Percy's broken nose and jaw, Annabeth leaned down and kissed Percy lightly on the lips, promising that no matter what, she would always be there for him.

For the next six days, Percy continued to remain unconscious but was still plagued with the horrible nightmares, sent by Tartarus. The whole six days, Annabeth never left Percy's side; she slept, ate, and just never left the sick bay, no matter how much the others tried to convince her that she had to get some fresh air and walk around again.

Every time Percy started to cry and thrash around, obviously not realizing he was restrained by his bandages, Annabeth just stroked his cheek and told him how much she loved him and that she knew that he would wake up any day now. Finally, on the seventh day, Percy woke up from his coma.

It wasn't at all like you see on the medical shows on Pay-Per-View, where the patient just snaps his eyes open, magically gets out of bed, and resumes life like nothing ever happened. Percy rejoining the living was much more scary and dramatic.

When he was experiencing his nightmares and flashbacks, Percy never actually made any sound, no matter how much he tried to, it seemed as if he just wasn't able to. However, on the seventh day, around 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Percy started screaming at the top of his lungs, nearly giving Annabeth a heart attack.

On top of the screaming, tears of terror ran down Percy's deathly pale face. However, Percy's eyes were still closed, as if he was still unconscious and in his coma, like nothing had changed except for the fact that Percy had found his voice.

After Annabeth was able to get her heart rate back to normal, she gathered her wits and cautiously walked over to Percy in his bed.

"Percy, listen to me, it's Annabeth. I know you're scared, but I'm right here, and I'm never letting you go, not again. No matter what happens, I will be right here with you, never leaving your side. So can you open your eyes for me, Percy? Please?" plead Annabeth.

Maybe it was Annabeth actually saying please or Percy's strong will and determination finally won the battle it was fighting with Tartarus, but Percy's eyelids flew open for the first time in a week. At first, Percy's irises were almost black with fear, but as he realized that he was no longer being attacked or in any danger, they quickly went back to their intense and mesmerizing sea-green color.

Just as Percy stopped screaming and sobbing, the door to the infirmary flew open and all the other demigods aboard the Argo II rushed in to find Percy conscious.

"Percy! We thought you would never wake up! What the heck happened?" demanded the group.

"Hey guys, I missed you too, but you need to chill. Thalia, I can practically see the electricity in the air, Nico, call off the shadows, they are leaping off the walls with minds of their own, Frank, please turn back into a human, Hazel, soon this whole room with be filled with diamonds and jewels, and Leo, get your fire under control!" forcefully ordered Percy.

All the demigods simultaneously took a deep breath, and the infirmary returned to normal with only just a few scorch marks, courtesy of Leo. Once, everyone had their powers under control, they all demanded in unison for Percy to tell them what happened and how he was kidnapped. So filled with pain, Percy vaguely described his kidnapping and torture.

"I created a massive source of pressure under the sea that shot everyone and the ship up to the surface, doing my best to save you guys. However, I blacked out from the energy I used and how I did it right after I came back from the dead and was injured. But before I passed out, I heard Tartarus and Gaea saying that they were delighted to have captured me.

"While I was with them, they did torture me. It wasn't much, but Tartarus was trying to get me to give up my Achilles Spot so he could collect all of my blood and create an actual body for himself, rather than being a spirit.

"It was revealed to me when I got there that Jason was a traitor, because I was brought to Gaea's chamber and he walked in and battled me when I asked him why he wasn't fighting. Jason was the one who shattered my shoulder, broke my sternum, and stabbed me in my left thigh, all during the fight.

"When Jason slammed my head into the floor, cracking my skull and knocking me out, I did have these dreams. Also, when I woke up, Tartarus always did things to hurt me. Next,-"

"Wait, what were the dreams about and what did Tartarus actually do to you?"

"Guys, please don't make me talk about it, it hurts too much to relive it."

"It's ok Percy, if you don't want to talk, we're not going to make you. Just know that if you ever need to tell someone, all of us are here for you, OK?"

"Thanks, that means a lot. But after one torture session, Jason took me to Gaea's chamber again and there was a rainbow set up and Jason Iris-Messaged the gods. They saw me and the condition I was in, and they knew Jason betrayed us and them, so Poseidon swore revenge on him.

"Guys, I've never seen my dad so mad, and it wasn't just him, all the gods and goddesses were furious, even the ones that hate me, like Ares, Athena, Hera, Hades, and Dionysus. They all told me that they were rooting for me and that I shouldn't give up hope, and help was coming. That was when Jason swiped the rainbow, ending the message.

"After that, apparently Tartarus was fed up with waiting for me to break and commit suicide by telling him my Achilles Spot, so he tied me down and started stabbing me everywhere, trying to miraculously hit my most vulnerable spot. I knew I was going to die of blood loss or the fact that he was going to hit a vital organ, so I summoned the Blessing of Apollo which saved me from death.

"Tartarus was just about to stab me in the small of my back, my Achilles Spot, when everyone showed up. And well, you know the rest. But really guys, I'm fine, what happened is nothing, I just want to move on," insisted Percy.

Everyone listened intently to Percy's horrible torture, never making a sound, but all had tears in their eyes, especially Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. Annabeth could tell Percy was leaving something big out, maybe one of his tortures, but she decided not to push him in front of the others, especially when he said he didn't want to talk about it. However, that was when Annabeth noticed that Percy had gotten skinnier than a stick.

So suddenly Annabeth got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve a piece of blue pizza, Percy's favorite food, and marched back into the infirmary, where everyone was staring at her.

"Here Percy, please you need to eat something. There are twigs fatter and heavier than,-"Annabeth abruptly stopped speaking when she saw Percy's reaction to the food in her hand.

Percy had backed to very corner of his mattress and he was currently curled up in a ball, shaking and crying in fear. But what really broke Annabeth's heart was what Percy was saying.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for not giving you my Achilles Spot! I'm sorry for escaping! I'm sorry! Just please don't hurt me anymore!" begged Percy.

At hearing those awful words, Annabeth sprinted over to Percy, and did her best to try to comfort him by saying that no one will ever hurt him again, and if anyone tries, they would have to go through her. By saying that over and over again, Annabeth slowly got Percy to come out his ball of terror.

"Percy, please tell me what Tartarus and Gaea exactly did to you. Trust me, it will help you heal by talking about it," reasoned Annabeth.

That was how Annabeth got Percy to reluctantly explain Tartarus's system of giving him food and then beating him within an inch of his life, and how Jason always stood in the corner watching with a big grin on his face at Percy being tortured and beaten.

After Percy explained this form of torture, he burst into tears again at the memory of the agony that was inflicted upon him. As she rubbed Percy's back, Annabeth pieced together what the purpose of that evil torture was, it was to get Percy to associate any food given to him with severe pain, and it worked.

Annabeth began shaking with fury, and in her head, she vowed revenge and death on Jason, Gaea, and Tartarus for kidnapping and hurting the love of her life. It was because of this feeling of rage, that Annabeth and the others did not notice an Iris-Message behind them, showing the gods of Olympus, with the Big Three in front of the group, listening to Percy's torture and Tartarus and Gaea rising.

Poseidon could be seen sobbing hysterically at listening to what his son went through and how he nearly died and was still severely injured and crippled. But when the Sea God took his head out of his hands, his face showed nothing but pure rage.

**Dedication:**

Me: "This chapter is dedicated to Dragonet623, for giving me the name and idea of Razilios, the talking hydra!"

Percy: "Remember people, if you have any ideas that you want to share or be put in the story, be sure to comment them and if they are used, you will get a dedication!"

Me: "Yes, I always take in consideration the reviews and comments I get. For example, Percy you should be thanking the readers, for telling me not to kill you."

Percy: "Wow, thank you readers for telling her not to kill me!"

Me: "But I still have great plans for you and your friends."

Percy: "What?! But I thought you were told not to kill me by the viewers!"

Me: "Doesn't mean I or the readers can't change our minds, or even who said I was killing you? I could be killing another demigod."

Percy: (Spluttering for a comeback) "Well, well, you know what, YOU DON'T OWN ME, RICK RIORDAN DOES!"

Me: "Your point is?"

Annabeth: "Can you just not kill anyone, please?"

Me: "I'll think about it, in the meantime enjoy the next chapter that has a _very_ special POV and you may or may not want to kill me by the end of it. Either way, I think everyone is going to like it!"

Percy and Annabeth: "Just don't kill anyone!"


	8. Chapter 7

** A/N: This is a very special chapter because it contains an once-in-a-lifetime POV, the Olympians! Please refrain from killing me after you read this chapter, because I know you will want to once you read it. Remember, if I am dead, I can't keep writing this story, and trust me I have no desire to discontinue it. Also, **Pj and Hp lover **and **percabeth alway **for your requests, don't worry I did not forget Jason and his story, and I will be keeping your requests in mind as I grow closer to the end of this story. Now, everyone please enjoy the Olympians' point of view!**

**Chapter 7- Olympians**

"Ow! Ah, it hurts so badly!" Poseidon screamed.

"What is it, Poseidon? What's the matter?" demanded Apollo.

"My whole body feels like it is on fire! But my shoulder, chest, ribs, left thigh, and right shin hurt the most; Apollo, what is wrong with me?"

By the look on the Sun God's face, he knew exactly what was wrong with the Sea God, but he really didn't want to share what it was. However, he knew that it was his duty as the god of medicine to deliver the diagnosis, no matter how unpleasant it was.

"Poseidon, you don't have any physical wounds that are causing this pain, but I believe you about this pain you are experiencing. My belief is that this is what your son, Perseus, is feeling at this moment; the reason you are feeling this is because you care so much for him, that you have developed a bond to him that makes you feel his pain and right now, it is at an agonizing level," grimly explained Apollo.

"Are you telling me Apollo, that Percy is feeling this right now and someone is doing this to him, making him feel this much pain? Is that correct?"

"Yes, I am so sorry but as the god of prophecies, I have seen Perseus's torture and it is horrible. Gaea, Tartarus, and Jason, Jupiter's son who has betrayed the demigods, have captured him and are trying to spill all of his blood so the spirit of Tartarus can gain a solid form and he can join Gaea, who has already risen."

This devastating news was delivered in the throne room with all the Olympians present, including Hades, and they were all shell-shocked at what happened and what the tortures that were currently being inflicted upon Poseidon's son.

Poseidon was so angry that all the water around the world was now swirling with his rage, and hurricanes and earthquakes struck everywhere causing mass devastation in the mortal world.

Zeus was switching between his Roman form, Jupiter, and back, with a look of pure confusion on his face. The Lord of the Sky found that it was impossible that his favorite son could possibly betray his Roman values and betray his friends, and join Gaea and Tartarus.

"Olympians, I think that we should Iris-Message the demigods to see what exactly is happening to our children and their quest. This way, we can see for ourselves what the truth precisely is, and how badly young Perseus is wounded," proposed Zeus.

After a unanimous decision amongst the Olympian Council to Iris-Message their children, Poseidon created a mist for the rainbow, while Hermes threw a drachma in reciting the incantation, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, and show me Perseus Jackson, aboard the Argo II."

It took a couple of minutes for the message to go through, but when it did, what it showed was horrible and astounding all at the same time. This was because the rainbow displayed the battle between Razilios, the talking hydra, and Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

While all the gods and goddesses were surprised at the demigods' fighting abilities, it their surprise was nothing compared to the Big Three's bewilderment at their children's united battle skills. Though Poseidon looked thoroughly disturbed at the injuries Percy carried, his heart swelled with pride at how well he was fighting through the pain and he was further impressed at how powerful his son really was.

Hades and Zeus felt the same way Poseidon did, they were very pleased with their children and how well they have mastered their powers. In fact, all three gods realized that if their children's skill increased anymore, they could rival their parents' powers, something that had never been seen before.

However, before anyone could really appreciate how dangerous the children of the Big Three are when united, they saw Percy's sea-green eyes roll up into his head and he collapsed from exhaustion and the agony he was in.

All the gods and goddesses were on the edge of their seats now, and they stayed in the exact same position for the entire week, while they watched Percy barely hang onto life. However, the Olympians also saw Percy waking up and describe his kidnapping and torture that was unjustly brought upon him. But what was the most horrible to see was Percy's reaction to food, how he cowered away from the mere sight of it, and how he expected to be beaten to a pulp whenever he saw it.

Everyone is dismayed at the fact that Tartarus almost had a solid form, created from draining and collecting almost all of Percy's blood. But they were downright terrified that Gaea had managed to fully awaken from her very long slumber. Although all the Olympians knew better than to voice their current concerns because they knew how much pain Poseidon must be in, hearing everything that his favorite child went through.

"Hearing this, makes me believe that Gaea and Tartarus will stop at nothing to destroy us gods and rule the world. Knowing how they kidnapped my son when he fell into the abyss and now how they did the same thing to Poseidon's son, I fully believe that mother earth and the spirit of the abyss need to be stopped and destroyed," exclaimed Hades.

"Poseidon, I am so sorry for Perseus and how he was tortured, no one should be forced to endure that. Also, I apologize for my son and his actions against Percy, but I am convinced that Gaea and/or Tartarus did something to Jason, maybe they possessed him or something; I just know my son would never do this of his own freewill," said Zeus.

"I know Zeus, that is why I am going to hunt down Tartarus and Gaea and inflict the torture that they performed on my son, on them!" angrily declared the god of the sea.

"Brother, I couldn't agree with you more, those two need to suffer for what they have done to our children," agreed the god of death.

"Since this seems like a very big job, to destroy our most powerful enemy, the earth and the abyss themselves. This is why I think we should perform it together brothers, united as our children are," inputted the god of the sky.

"Wait a minute, this plan is unwise. I feel as if that this is a trap laid for you by Gaea and Tartarus, to capture you, and later, kidnap and kill your children. You are the Big Three, the most powerful gods, who have sired the most dangerous demigods, and their capture would be heaven for someone who wants to take over and rule the world," suddenly advised Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

Sadly, the Big Three doesn't listen, they were too upset about their kids, and the three flashed out of the throne room and into Hades' realm, with his permission of course. The brothers immediately arrive at the formal entrance to the abyss, something that is completely knew for all three of them, even Hades.

"Alright Tartarus, Gaea, where are you? Come out, quickly and quietly and maybe we will let you die quickly and without pain. But if you try anything, anything at all, then you will die the most horrible death there is, you will feel every ounce of pain that my son felt because of your hands and your bloodlust, and you will wish you were never born!" shouted Poseidon.

All of a sudden though, the Big Three were swept off their feet and pulled into the most evil abyss there is, Tartarus, the pit that is, not the spirit.

The three brothers were completely shocked that Tartarus and Gaea had managed to capture them, which was exactly what Athena had predicted would happen; but they had been too overcome with their emotions to see the trap for what it clearly was.

Luckily, Zeus recovered his senses enough to control the winds to drastically slow their fall and their rate of speed that they were falling at. Also, Hades and Poseidon both used their powers over the earth to soften it so the ground would bend and absorb the impact from their landing. These combined efforts make it so the three gods land uninjured on the ground, but this didn't do anything to help their shock over their kidnapping.

But before the three brothers could gather their wits enough and compose a plan to get out of their current situation, they heard a great roar in the distance. Suddenly, with a ginormous thud in front of the three most powerful gods, there were three giants. This caused the Big Three to take a step back and nearly start crying in terror at who was in front of them.

The giants that had magically appeared were the banes of the Big Three, who were born to oppose and overthrow them. This meant that Polybotes, who had managed to resurrect yet again after Percy had killed him, Alcoyoneus, who had also reformed from being defeated by Hazel and Frank on their quest to Alaska, and Porphyrion was also there. While Polybotes was born to oppose Poseidon, Alcoyoneus was the bane of Hades, and Porphyrion was there to overthrow Zeus from his seat of power.

However, before the Big Three could react, the giants threw their elements back at the gods. Poseidon was soaked and burned with cursed water that was blessed by Polybotes, the exact same water that burned Percy in his stay in the abyss, Zeus was blasted with enough lightning to flatten an entire country, and Hades had shadows and skeletons turn against him to torture him.

Because this attack completely caught the three eldest brothers completely off guard, they were overpowered and restrained while semi-conscious through the pain of their personal tortures. They were completely unaware of the Iris-Message that was shimmering in the shadows that showed the rest of the Olympians gazing worryingly at their ruler and his brothers.

The three also weren't aware of Polybotes, Alcoyoneus, and Porphyrion smirking in the distance, thoroughly enjoying watching the gods suffer at their hands. But they were also celebrating because they knew their plan of using the Big Three as bait for the most powerful and dangerous demigods to ever live was currently working flawlessly.

**Disclaimer:**

Me: "So do you guys want to murder me now?"

Poseidon: "Absolutely, give me one good reason not to drown you with a humongous wave right now!"

Me: "Because it wouldn't be a nice thing to do."

Poseidon: "I'm not hearing a good reason; you have five seconds before you die."

Me: "Alright, alright, how about, if you kill me then I will find a way to kill Percy in my story and I will leave you, Zeus, and Hades in Tartarus."

Poseidon: Starts grumbling under his breath about stupid Fan Girls, "Alright, I won't drown you, but I just want to say you are worse than Rick Riordan who threw Percy into the abyss in the first place!"

Me: Fakes wiping away a tear, "Thank you, I try so hard! Even though I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, I do my best with my cliffhangers and plot twists."

Poseidon: "How about no more twists in the story; your readers can't take it, considering the fact that your last chapter got a death threat. Why can't you just have a nice ending where everyone is happy?"

Me: "But that would be boring, and I wouldn't tell you even if that was what I have planned. A writer never tells their secrets beforehand, so you will just have to wait and see what I do with the current predicament you gods are in and how your children react!" Walks away, laughing maniacally.


	9. Chapter 8

** A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading from the POV of the Olympians last chapter, and how I threw the Big Three into Tartarus, the abyss that is. In this chapter, we get to see how our favorite heroes will react to their parents being thrown into the evilest pit there is and I may or may not throw in a twist or two. But be warned, this may be more of a filler chapter, but there is a pretty big cliffhanger ending. Once again, I would like to remind everyone, if I am dead, I simply cannot continue writing, so please refrain from killing me. Now, please enjoy reading from another first time POV, Thalia's!**

**Chapter 8- Thalia**

_Oh gods, Percy, I am so sorry for what my brother and Tartarus did to you_, thought Thalia to herself. She in fact was about to say what she was thinking, but she didn't, because Thalia knew if her role was reversed with Percy, no way would she want pity from others. But that didn't stop her or the others from looking at the son of Poseidon with great sympathy for all he went through.

_I wish that everything didn't always happen to him, he has the absolute worst luck in the world, and that is really saying something, considering I was a tree for 6 years. It must have been so hard on Annabeth to have her boyfriend kidnapped and missing for 8 months, it was hard enough and so worrisome for me when my crush was gone for that long, and to find out he was swapped with my long-lost brother, who turned out to be a traitor. _

_ No, Thalia! Stop thinking about your crush on Percy, you have sworn off boys forever to be a Hunter of Artemis; if the goddess ever found out, you would be kicked out of the Hunters forever. Anyway, Dad would never allow it anyway, Poseidon is his greatest rival._

Just as Thalia was shaking herself mentally for thinking these things about one of her best friends and her closest friend's boyfriend, there was a sudden blinding flash of light and Thalia felt herself go weightless and suddenly land on a hard marble floor. Luckily, Thalia landed on her feet and she thought ahead to bend her knees so she didn't twist an ankle, and it sounded like the rest of the demigods aboard the Argo II remembered to do the same thing.

As Thalia regained her wits from her friends and her own sudden arrival on wherever they were, she saw that all the demigods aboard the Argo II were with her. This included Percy, who was magically standing with crutches and a sling, and a look of pure confusion of his face that matched Thalia's and the others'.

In perfect unison, the 8 demigods looked up and saw that they were on Olympus with a bunch of scared and angry gods and goddesses staring down at them from their thrones. This surprising sight was enough to completely stun the demigods into silence for a good 5 minutes, before Leo recovered his wits to speak.

"Why are we here? What is-," but before the son of Hephaestus could finish his question, Thalia, Nico, and Percy all realized something at the exact same time.

"Where is my father?"

"Children, I understand you are confused right now, but I need to address the urgent problem at hand. Thalia, Nico, Percy, I am very sorry to inform you of this but you need to know that-," the children of the Big Three cut Athena off from her explanation, by all growing alarmingly pale and crying out in pain at the same time.

All the demigods and gods looked up and saw a shocking sight that they thought they would never see. Nico suddenly had shadows surrounding him, trying to engulf him in them. Thalia had an aura of electricity and lightning around her, and she started smoldering from electrical burns. But the worst one was Percy, who was soaked in his own personal wave, but he was strangely covered acidic burns and blisters from the water.

This completely bewildered the Olympians and the other demigods, until Nico, Thalia, and Percy managed to stop screaming in agony to explain what was happening to them and their best guess to why.

"It's our fathers; they have had their elements turned against them. We can feel their torture because we get our power from them and since we are the most powerful demigods in history and their only current children, we have a rather strong connection with them. This means that we will literally experience what they are going through at the very moment that it happens to them."

When the three demigods looked up, they saw everyone's faces showed clear concern for both the Big Three and their children. After a moment of stunned silence, Athena took a deep breath and spoke.

"What we need to do right now, is to find Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, wherever they are in Tartarus, and rescue them.

"I'll go!" this was spoken by all the demigods, but the loudest came from Thalia, Nico, and Percy, because it was their fathers that were being tortured.

"No! This task is much too dangerous for children, and especially for you three, when you could collapse at any time. We don't know if your fathers' captors are aware or not of your connection, but if they are, then you can be certain that they'll use this to their advantage to torture you," argued Athena.

"I agree with Owl Head over here, if you three suddenly collapse again, then you are in deep trouble," this surprisingly came from Ares.

"Thank you, Ares! At least someone has common sense, unlike these children here! Wait a minute, Owl Head? You know what, never mind, I'll let it slide, just this once. Anyway, we have heard the latest prophecy and it says that water takes the bait, and water obviously means Percy here. So if we go by the prophecy, then this is indeed a trap laid out for you and your cousins, young Perseus," reasoned the goddess of wisdom.

"Lady Athena, I know you are worried about our safety, but if my cousins and I don't go, then you won't know what is happening to our fathers and what is being done to them. I know though, that whatever has captured my dad, Zeus, and Hades, is doing this to get back at us for escaping Tartarus and his tortures. Also, the prophecy says that I, the water, would take the bait to save the gods from a terrible fate, which is obviously dying or being overthrown at the hands of Tartarus and Gaea," countered Percy.

Thalia saw all the gods and goddesses reluctantly nod their heads, agreeing with Percy's theory that if he didn't take the bait and walk into a trap, then Tartarus and Gaea would destroy them all and take over and rule the world.

"Alright, but if you three are going, then I suppose all of you children are going too. In that case, then I am assigning all the available gods who have a child going, to accompany them on this quest. This means that the people who are going are Percy, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Frank, my daughter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, and myself. Now we gods are going to use our air travel but we can't help you at the moment, you will have to find a way to get yourselves to Los Angeles," stated Athena.

After Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, and Athena flashed out; the demigods took the hands of the people who they had to transport to Los Angeles through their own means of transportation.

This meant that Nico took Hazel's and Frank's hands, and summoned the shadows to him, and disappeared through shadow-travel. Percy only had Annabeth with him, and while ignoring her protests of that he was too weak to travel because he was still severely injured, he just snapped his fingers, turning Annabeth and himself to mist that disintegrated in the air (water/mist-travel).

With everyone else gone, this left Thalia with Leo and Piper, so she seized their hands and summoned lightning down to her and willed herself and her friends to Los Angeles. While lightning-travel was a strange experience where there was a lot of white light and a burning sensation, it was always a very quick and effective way to travel.

Unfortunately, the downside of lightning-travel, and this also occurred with shadow- and water-travel, it drained a ton of energy. So while everyone, meaning both demigods and gods and goddesses, arrived safely at the Underworld entrance in Los Angeles, Thalia, Nico, and Percy were incredibly tired, close to fainting, and out of it, from using that much of their power.

But before the three demigods could pass out from exhaustion, there was a roar right in front of them, and suddenly they were greeted by an ambush. Who was attacking you might ask? Well, unfortunately, it was Enceladus, Athena's bane, Damasen, Ares' bane, Hyperion, the titan of the sun, light and power, and Krios, titan of the south, stars, and constellations, who was the 2nd most powerful titan, besides Kronos himself.

**Disclaimer:**

Thalia: "Really? You had to make two giants and two very powerful titans attack us?"

Me: "Yup! I told you there was a big cliffhanger at the end of this chapter."

Thalia: "You are an evil person."

Me: "Hey, at least I didn't end an entire book with throwing our favorite couple in Tartarus. ***cough-Rick Riordan-cough***"

Thalia: "True, true, that's why it's good you don't own the rights to us PJO characters, who knows what you would do if you did. Wait, what did you think of the ending of the latest book, the House of Hades?

Me: "I still haven't read it, I am trying to finish this story before I read the House of Hades, so I'm not writing a completely different story. Also, this way I can write a FanFiction to the next story, and have it be as accurate as possible."

Thalia: "I see, so I'm guessing you would hate it if I spoiled anything for you?"

Me: "Thalia! If you or anyone else for that matter spoils one word for the House of Hades by Rick Riordan, I will kill Percy in my story!"

Thalia: "Jeez, you are so cruel to your characters and your readers."

Me: "Eh, it makes for an interesting story when I'm mean. But remember, no spoilers everyone or else!" walks away, grinning evilly.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, two updates during the school week! I apologize for not updating daily, freshman year of High School is tough, so much homework and studying to be done! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys, and since there is only 4 more chapters to be written after this one, I am making a real effort to write every day and update faster. This way, I can finish this story and read the House of Hades sooner, allowing me to begin my new FanFiction and also find out what actually happens to Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. Anyway, please enjoy Percy's POV and the battle with Enceladus, Damasen, Hyperion, and Krios! **

** Chapter 9- Percy**

Just as Percy, Nico, and Thalia were going to pass out from exhaustion from using their powers to transport their friends and themselves to Los Angeles to meet the gods and rescue their parents, there was a great roar in front of them, and they were greet by a completely unexpected ambush.

This attack was something like the demigods had never experienced before because there was so many evil beings there and they were all out to kill. There was Enceladus, Athena's bane, Damasen, Ares' bane, Hyperion, the titan of the sun, light and power, and Krios, titan of the south, stars, and constellations, who also was the 2nd most powerful titan, besides Kronos himself.

Fortunately, the demigods knew what to do, and like they had rehearsed it, which they hadn't, each demigod paired up with their godly parent and took an opponent. Since Percy's, Nico's, and Thalia's Olympian fathers were currently unavailable, the three powerful demigods separated themselves and rushed to wherever they were needed most.

This meant that Thalia ran off to help Piper and Aphrodite battle Krios, the titan of the south. While Piper and her mom were doing fairly well on their own, they Krios wasn't going to be defeated by beauty and charmspeak. Nico dashed over to aid Frank and Ares who were fighting Damasen, the giant who was born to oppose and destroy Ares.

Percy did a quick look around, and saw that Leo and Hephaestus were having a tough time battling Hyperion, because they were literally fighting fire with fire, something that has been proven time and time again, to never work. So Percy sprinted toward the god of fire and his son, which was pretty difficult and frustrating due to his limited mobility that his crutches and sling gave him, but that didn't stop Percy from running on the crutches as fast as he could to offer his assistance.

Obviously, the style of flinging flames at an already burning Titan was not very effective, so in a rare stroke of brilliance, Percy summoned a ginormous wave out of thin air, ignoring the fatigue he felt from using so much power already. By Percy dousing the Titan's flame, and leaving a lasting hurricane to extinguish any further fire, Leo and Hephaestus were able to take control of the situation.

Just as the son of Poseidon was turning away from the now soaking wet Hyperion, he heard a scream behind him, which tore his heart into a million pieces. Percy recognized this heart-wrenching scream, because it belonged to the love of his life, Annabeth Chase.

Percy quickly spun around and sprinted toward the shriek he heard, but he didn't even make it 10 steps before he tripped over the crutches and slammed into the ground hard, landing on his broken arm. Frustrated, Percy angrily tossed the crutches and sling aside and dashed toward where Annabeth and Athena were battling the wisdom goddess's bane, Enceladus.

Running on a shattered leg was almost impossible, but Percy barely felt the pain because he was so furious. This rage was caused by Enceladus who had picked Annabeth up, causing the scream, and was about to kill her, despite being relentlessly attacked by owls, courtesy of Annabeth's mother, Athena.

"You b*****d! Put her down this instant, and come here so I can kill you!" roared the furious Percy.

When Enceladus completely ignored the son of Poseidon and was about to crush Annabeth to death, Percy balled into his hands into fists and slammed then onto the ground, ignoring the wave of agony it caused his dislocated shoulder. This action caused an intense earthquake to shake the ground, since Percy was the son of the Earthshaker, and make the bane of Athena to lose his grip on Annabeth.

Unfortunately, when Enceladus lost his death grip on Annabeth, it caused him to drop her and she sailed headfirst 20 feet to the ground. Luckily, Athena saw this coming and flashed herself to where her daughter was about to crash into the ground, and before Annabeth could, the goddess of wisdom caught her favorite daughter.

Even though Annabeth was now OK and uninjured, Percy was still filled with white-hot rage so he began to relentlessly attack the giant, despite the severe pain it caused him. Since Percy knew that he needed a god's or goddess's help to defeat a giant, he called upon the Blessing of Athena, which did count as aid from a goddess. Athena's blessing also gave him wisdom in battle to think ahead and defeat his opponent, which was very important for this particular enemy.

Using his son of Poseidon powers, Percy summoned another large wave out of thin air, which he made completely engulf the giant. Once Enceladus was completely emerged in the water, Percy made the wave freeze solid, trapping the bane of Athena.

After successfully defeating Enceladus, Percy slowly turned around to take in the damage and the victors of the battle, and he was pleased with what he saw. Apparently, Nico had called upon his undead skeleton army to aid Frank and Ares, allowing them to defeat and kill Damasen.

Thalia had summoned a massive lightning storm that burned Krios severely while Piper and Aphrodite had distracted the Titan with their looks and charmspeak. Leo and Hephaestus had managed to destroy Hyperion after Percy had extinguished his fire, which was his sole source for power. Finally, Athena had developed the fatal blow to Enceladus after Percy froze him in the water.

While all their enemies in this particular battle were defeated and dead, it had cost the group to use a lot of energy, especially Thalia, Nico, and Percy. Those particular demigods were about to pass out from fatigue from using that much of their powers and life aura, in such a short amount of time.

Percy especially, was about to drop because of the pain he was now feeling from sprinting on his broken leg and battling with his shattered and dislocated shoulder. The agony was so great, he almost wished he hadn't tossed aside his crutches and sling, because now his splint and bandages were starting to unravel and expose the injured bones to further harm.

However, before the three demigods could collapse, they suddenly dropped to their knees, screaming and writhing in unexpected agony. But what was worse than even this, was that three identical screams rang out in the distance matching the children of the Big Three's shrieks.

These new cries belonged to Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon who were currently being tortured by Porphyrion, Alcoyoneus, and Polybotes. Nico, Thalia, and Percy were going through unimaginable pain because of their parents' eternal enemies who were being tortured in Tartarus. But by the sound of their screams, it sounded like the gods couldn't hold out much longer, the pain from their natural elements being turned against them was getting to be too much for them to handle.

**Disclaimer:**

Percy: "You really do love your cliffhangers, don't you?"

Me: "How can you tell?"

Percy: "Well, considering you end every single chapter with one, I would say you enjoy writing them and leaving us hanging."

Me: "Absolutely, cliffhangers are so much fun to write but I do hate reading them in other stories."

Percy: "Don't you think your readers feel the same way? So why do you keep doing it?"

Me: "My story, my rules."

Percy: "That is so cruel; Rick Riordan would never do this to us."

Me: "You have got to be kidding me! Who ended an entire book with you and Annabeth falling into Tartarus?"

Percy: "Oh, right. That's different, though."

Me: "How so?"

Percy: "He owns us, and it just is OK!"

Me: "Exactly."


	11. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10- Thalia**

For Thalia, the pain she was currently feeling was unbearable. With one look at her cousins, Percy and Nico, she knew that the agony that they were also feeling matched, if not beat, hers. It was just plain unfair that as children of the Big Three and as the three most powerful demigods to ever walk the earth, they felt every bit of torture that their godly parents went through.

Thalia was only vaguely aware of their demigod friends who were desperately trying to convince Thalia and her cousins that they were safe and that the torture they were feeling wasn't real. However, it was hard to believe that if you looked at the three demigods' bodies, because they clearly indicated a degree of torture going on.

Nico was surrounded by shadows that were trying to strangle him by wrapping themselves around his throat. He was also covered with bruises that were shaped like all sorts of precious metals, and minor stab wounds that were slowly but steadily oozing blood.

Percy could barely breathe, for he was standing in the middle of his own personal small lake and his whole body was covered in acidic burns. Also he was drenched from the lake water, which was highly unusual because as the son of Poseidon, Percy could normally control whether he got wet or not. Sadly, the water caused Percy's splints and bandages to completely unravel and fall apart, exposing his injuries to the acidic water.

Finally, all of Thalia's hair was standing on edge from the electricity that was coursing through her veins because it felt like she had just gotten hit with 20 volts of lightning all at once. In fact, she even had the electrical burns on her chest, arms, and legs to prove the feeling.

It took a solid 5 minutes for the other demigods and gods to calm Thalia, Nico, and Percy down, and convince them that they truly were not in any danger. Once the three demigods stopped screaming at the top of their lungs, and were reduced to just whimpering and grimacing from the pain, the group told the three that they were close to the location of their fathers and that they should all go rescue them before it was too late.

As soon as the three demigods heard that, they leapt to their feet, though Thalia noticed Percy had a harder time than she or Nico did, and started sprinting in the direction that they heard their fathers' screams.

After a mile so of running, not even stopping to catch their breaths or wait for the others, due to the three knowing that the rest of the group was right behind them anyway. But finally, they arrived at the deepest and most evilest part of Tartarus, the area in front of the Doors of Death.

What the group filled with demigods and gods immediately saw was the most gruesome and terrifying sight that some had ever seen. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon were all enduring their torture that was being delivered by the giants that had been created to oppose them, and their banes had done, was that they had turned the gods' home territories against them.

Nico's father, Hades, was chained in the air so he couldn't use the energy from the Underworld to heal and strengthen him, and he was being swallowed by the shadows. Also, skeletons were taking turns stabbing him with their swords and spears, making ichor leak out of the multiple wounds. Furthermore, the undead soldiers that weren't stabbing the Lord of the Dead, were pelting him with diamonds and jewels, almost burying the god in the precious metals.

Percy's father, Poseidon, was chained and completely emerged in the Sea of Torture, just like his son had been when he was trapped in the evil abyss. But this ocean wasn't like any normal body of water where Poseidon and Percy would gain strength and power and from it, this sea severely drained their energy and caused their skin to blister and burn, if it ever came in contact with the water. This was because the water in the Sea had been blessed by Polybotes, who could easily turn water and blood to acid and poison.

Then finally, Thalia's father, Zeus, was chained to a rock, so he couldn't manipulate the winds and fly away to safety. The Lord of the Sky was being relentlessly blasted with vast amounts of lightning, something that was painfully ironic because he was also the god of lightning. While Zeus and his children could withstand a lot more electricity than any other demigod could, it didn't mean that an overload of it didn't affect them, like it was now.

Thalia, Nico, and Percy got tears in their eyes at seeing their fathers like this, how they were so vulnerable to attack and they couldn't even defend themselves, it was sick and cruel. But before anyone could do anything or come up with a plan to free the Big Three from their current predicament, Jason suddenly flew in out of nowhere, nearly scaring everyone to death.

As soon as the traitor landed, he stood up straight, like manipulating the air to fly was perfectly normal, and turned to face the group. However, Jason didn't start speaking before everyone had noticed the wicked gleam he had gotten in his eyes when he saw Percy was with them, and how the son of Poseidon was alive but weak and injured. This sick look nearly made Thalia want to strangle her biological brother, and she would have, had he not started his rant before she got the chance.

"Do you think what Hades, Poseidon, and my father are going through is bad? Wait until you experience it yourselves, because this is what is going to happen to every demigod and god who hasn't already sworn their unwaveringly loyalty to Tartarus and Gaea, the new rulers of this earth."

While Jason was ranting about he was going to be rewarded greatly after the Olympians were overthrown once and for all, Thalia heard in the distance, right by the once exploding volcanoes, that were now dormant, courtesy of Percy and his Earthshaker abilities, Gaea and Tartarus laughing with great joy. Though Thalia didn't know this at the time, she was later told that the reason why the earth goddess and the spirit of the abyss were so happy was because their plan of baiting the children of the Big Three had worked flawlessly.

Thalia had been so occupied with trying to figure what on earth could make the evil goddess and her husband be so giddy, she only just caught the reaction of her father and uncles to the fact that the group had knowingly walked into the trap. Once Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon saw their children had come to save them, they started screaming for everyone to run and save themselves, and not to worry about rescuing them from their chains.

However, before anyone could do anything, including escaping, the ground itself suddenly reached up and pinned Leo, Hephaestus, Annabeth, Athena, Piper, Aphrodite, Frank, Mars, and Hazel to various tree, bushes, and boulders, successfully trapping them. This left Thalia, Nico, and Percy to fend for themselves, without help from any of the gods, including their parents because they were still trapped. This sudden fact immensely frightened the children of the Big Three at the thought of fighting all their enemies all alone, with only help from each other, though they tried not to show their fear.

Just then, Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, and Polybotes spun around and joyfully realized that they had guests, who were scheduled to be their new torture victims. Because of this, the giants immediately stopped throwing the elements back at the Big Three and turned their undivided attention to the three most powerful demigods alive.

Thalia was thoroughly disturbed at how Porphyrion was grinning wickedly at her, like he was planning out how he was going to torture her in his mind. The daughter of Zeus could see out of the corners of her eyes that Alcyoneus was doing the same thing to Nico and Polybotes could also be seen showing the alarming look to Percy, maybe even a little bit more evil and sinister, because Percy had already killed him twice.

This thought process lead Thalia thinking on how they were facing Jason, Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, Polybotes, Gaea, and Tartarus. Also, their Olympians fathers and the others gods and their friends were currently trapped and couldn't help Thalia, Nico, and Percy with this current situation they were facing. _Oh Styx_, Thalia thought to herself, _we are __**so**__ dead._

**Disclaimer:**

Thalia: "How many chapters are left of this story?"

Me: "Only 3 more!"

Thalia: "Oh thank gods, I wanted to make sure that you didn't end the story with this chapter's cliffhanger that would be awful."

Me: "No, that would just be cruel."

Thalia: "Says the girl who ends every freaking chapter with a cliffhanger that leaves us hanging and wanting to kill you."

Me: "Hey! You know I still could end the story now, right?"

Thalia: "Please don't!"

Me: "Maybe if you let me own the rights to you guys, then I could be up to negotiating my ending."

Thalia: "Well,-"

Rick Riordan: "Thalia, you know those rights exclusively go to me!"

Thalia: " I thoroughly apologize Rick, but she is just evil with her endings and what she puts us characters through is terrible!"

Me: "Sorry, but my FanFiction, my rules, my ideas."


	12. Chapter 11

** A/N:** *Dodges tomatoes and knives* Hey guys, sorry I took a day to update, I had a brief spell of writer's block yesterday and I was really tired. But I'm back with a brand-new very action-packed chapter! Does that make up for my absence? Anyway, even if you forgive me, you will probably want to come after me with your tomatoes and knifes again because I made a very dramatic cliffhanger again! Don't you guys just love those? I know I do! Alright, well enough chit-chit, I will let you guys read about the epic final battle, in the POV of our favorite son of Hades, Nico! 

** Chapter 11- Nico**

Seeing Alcoyoneus' creepy grin was just plain terrifying to Nico, because he knew that by the evil glint in the giant's eyes, he had something cruel and painful planned for the son of his mortal enemy. Sure enough, not even a moment had gone by before the Bane of Hades, began flinging shadows at Nico, and commanded the skeletons to attack their previous master's son.

After the shadows had completely overwhelmed Nico so he could no longer fight back, they lifted him up 50 feet in the air, which meant that he could not use his powers over the earth to his advantage. Once he was secured in the shadows' grasps, Alcoyoneus ordered them to turn Nico around so he could witness every second of his cousins' tortures with their own enemies.

Nico saw that Thalia was chained to a boulder on the ground, just like her father, so all of her limbs were spread out, which made her an easy target. Porphyrion was currently blasting the daughter of Zeus with extreme amounts of lightning, turning her skin black with electrical burns. Thalia was normally as tough as stone, but right now, tears of pain were raining down her face, making Nico's heart slowly begin to break.

Sickened at the state that his cousin was reduced to, Nico turned to a scene that was even more horrifying, Percy's torture with Polybotes. The Bane of Poseidon thrust his hands in front of him, spraying the son of Poseidon with the blessed (cursed) water. Even while Polybotes was drenching Percy with the acidic water, he had clenched his hands into fists.

At first, Nico wondered what this meant for his cousin, but he quickly realized what was happening when Percy dropped to his knees and started screaming and sobbing in agony, another sight Nico had never seen before. The son of Hades saw the boils and blisters on his cousin's skin, that were slowly turning green, which meant Percy's blood had been turned to poison.

All of a sudden, jewels started raining from the sky, hitting Nico on his head and other parts of his body, making various sizes of bruises appear. After he recovered his wits from the sudden attack, Nico looked down again and saw that Thalia was barely conscious and the air burned with electricity.

However, Percy was much, much worse. Apparently, Polybotes got annoyed at Percy for his relentless screaming from the agony he was experiencing that came with having poison for blood; so the giant strode over to where Percy was writhing in pain, completely unaware of the new danger. Poseidon's bane seized the Sea God's son by his throat, and began squeezing, completely cutting off Percy's air supply.

Nico was horrified to watch all of this and not be able to do anything to help, but he was even more dismayed when he saw his cousin's face turn blue from lack of oxygen, and Nico knew he was about to pass out. Just then, Polybotes loosened his grip a little, allowing some air to reach Percy's brain, this way he could stay conscious longer.

However, Polybotes hadn't done that to be merciful, he just wanted to do his next act of torture, which was to slam Percy's head against a boulder, cracking his skull open. That was when the giant started laughing like a madman, watching the blood puddle grow around Percy's unmoving head.

This lasted a couple more moments, Thalia being barely conscious, Percy bleeding out from a cracked skull, and Nico watching helplessly from above. But suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck the three giants, causing them to forget about their current victims.

Still trapped in the air by the shadows, Nico turned his head so quickly he got whiplash, to see what caused the sudden lightning strike. What he saw shocked Nico to the core, because it was Jason, the traitor.

"Gaea, Tartarus, I am done being your slave and hurting my friends! You took advantage of my emotions, especially my jealousy, and made me turn my back on all the things I've ever believed in! You caused my friends, my cousins, and my sister severe pain and heartbreak, and for that, I am finished!" exclaimed the ex-traitor.

Though Nico wasn't entirely convinced that Jason was now on their side again, the son of Hades didn't expect what happened next. Porphyrion, Jason's father's bane, marched to where Jason stood and with a swat of his hand, he sent Jason flying into a tree, where he lay too dazed to move.

However, Nico wasn't an idiot and he quickly realized that Jason knew that he wasn't going to kill the giants with that lightning strike, he just wanted to distract the giants from killing the demigods. So with Alcyoneus', Porphyrion's, and Polybotes' attention elsewhere, Nico was able to control the shadows enough to force them to deposit him on the ground, where he rushed to the boulder where Thalia was currently trapped.

Nico quickly drew his black stygian sword from its scabbard and freed his cousin from her chains. Once Thalia was free, she bolted upright, scaring the Hades out of Nico, and now both of them were completely conscious and awake. Together, the son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus rushed to where their other cousin lay bleeding.

The two cousins knelt by Percy's side and was able to stop the bleeding from his cracked skull, and within a couple of moments, Percy's sea-green eyes fluttered open. While the son of Poseidon was still very disoriented and out of it, they all knew that he couldn't keep lying there, otherwise the giants were bound to come back and trap them again. So with the help of Thalia and Nico, Percy was able to get on his feet and also was coherent enough to have a conversation.

"Percy, Thalia, are you two ok?" Nico asked, clearly concerned for his cousins.

"I never knew that my body could be so drastically effected by electricity, but other than a couple of burns, I am fine," Thalia claimed.

"That was the most pain I've ever experienced in my life, worse than the River Styx and holding up the sky. But even now, it's hard to keep talking because my head is killing me, but I'm ok enough to fight," Percy admitted.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you guys, but Alcyoneus had complete control over the shadows that held me in the air. But I think we all know that we can't defeat the giants by ourselves, we need the gods help," stated Nico.

"Nico, in case you've forgotten, they are currently trapped by the earth right now," pointed out the son of Poseidon.

"So let's free them," suggested the son of Hades.

Just then though, they heard a roar almost right next to them, and the three demigods turned and saw that the giants had discovered that their prisoners had escaped their traps.

"Nico, go free the gods! Percy and I will do what we can to hold off Alcyoneus, Porphyrion, and Polybotes until the gods can help us," ordered the daughter of Zeus.

While Nico really didn't want to leave his cousins to deal with the giants, especially in their wounded conditions, he knew that they badly needed the gods' help. So Nico sprinted to the gathering of trees where all of his demigod friends and the gods were tied up.

Taking out his stygian sword again, Nico used it to slash through the earth chains that held Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, and Aphrodite. He was just about to move on to free his father and uncles, but something made Nico turn around to see how his cousins were doing.

Thalia and Percy were barely able to hold their own against the giants, even though they had joined forces to start an immensely powerful lightning hurricane, which had winds so powerful they uprooted some trees on the spot. However, the three giants were using their own powers to deflect all the lightning strikes and turn all the forms of precipitation to acid, and forcing and bending the shadows to attack the two demigods, distracting them from their joint power.

So seeing that his cousins needed him way more than the Big Three did, and it didn't hurt knowing that Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, and Aphrodite were doing all they could to free the three gods now, Nico took off at full speed to join the fight against the giants.

Just as Nico reached Thalia and Percy, whose hurricane was beginning to slowly lose power, Hazel, who Nico had also freed, feeling as if it was the right thing to do, and Jason, who had recovered from his rough impact against the tree, also reached the two powerful demigods. The three new demigods, placed their hands on Percy's and Thalia's shoulders and took their hands to put themselves into a battle formation known as the Big Three stance.

The stance had Jason and Thalia, children of Jupiter/Zeus, on the right, Hazel and Nico, children of Pluto/Hades, on the left, and Percy, the child of Poseidon and the most powerful and dangerous demigod, in the center of the formation. Although it didn't matter where each person was located, every demigod gave the fight their very best effort.

Jason and Thalia were floating in the air, a first for Thalia, but she didn't let her fear of heights stop her, so she took a deep breath and shook it off. Together they were creating a full blown lightning storm, complete with thunder and everything. The two children of the lightning god called down lightning strike after lightning strike against the giants, burning them wherever they made contact.

Hazel had summoned about 5 tons of precious metals from the Underworld, and was throwing all of the jewels at the giants, even getting a few lucky shots to their heads. Nico had called the shadows to him and made them completely engulf and surround the giants, obscuring their vision. Also Nico had the skeletons, who like the shadows, had no loyalty whatsoever, and the undead soldiers were repeatedly stabbing the giants with their swords and spears. Lastly, the two children of the god of the Underworld, were joining their powers so they created earth tremors, which threw everyone slightly off balance.

Suddenly Nico saw out of the corner of his eye, Percy join hands with everyone, he hadn't already because he had to call upon all his remaining blessings, and everything suddenly grew that much more powerful. Thalia and Jason's lightning storm turned into the most powerful hurricane ever, complete with ice, hail, sleet, rain, snow, wind, and of course, lightning. Nico's and Hazel's earth tremors suddenly turned into a terrible earthquake that threw the giants off their feet, and it would have done the same to the demigods, if Thalia and Jason had been on the ground and if Hazel, Nico, and Percy hadn't had earth manipulation powers, which included perfect balance.

Finally, to add something that used only his own powers, Percy created a wave of ice-cold water, solidified it to pure ice, and slammed the wave on the three giants, almost killing them. In fact, if Percy had been at full strength and not about to pass out from the effort it took, the wave would have killed Alcyoneus, Porphyrion, and Polybotes all at once. But unfortunately, that sadly didn't happen.

Just then though, Nico heard in the distance three shouts of joy that he recognized that came from Poseidon, Zeus, and his own father. Immediately, Nico realized that Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, and Aphrodite had been able to release the Big Three from their chains, allowing them to race forward and join the formation with their children.

A surge of happiness went through Nico as he felt his father grab his hand, and he knew that Thalia and Percy must have felt the same way when their fathers took their hands and added their own power to stance. Knowing his father was ok and was with them, helping them, made all the difference to Nico.

So together, heroes and Olympians united, they created a ginormous wave that contained lightning, air (wind), ice, hail, snow, everything else that was in the hurricane, jewels, earth, shadows, and death; this was all the powers of the Big Three and their children put in one wave of power.

In one quick flick of everyone's wrists, demigods and gods in unison, flung this wave of doom toward Alcyoneus, Porphyrion, and Polybotes. Immediately, the three giants crumbled to ash, for they were destroyed by gods and heroes working together.

However, while this was happening, Nico had begun to feel an uneasy feeling in his gut and he heard an unusual ringing in his ears, only it was three times worse than it had ever been in the past. Also, his vision had started to swirl, so the only colors Nico soon begun to see were blacks, blues, and greens. His brain had started to lose focus, so it took Nico a moment to figure out what was causing this very bad feeling, and that's when the realization hit him.

Nico was feeling his own, Thalia's, and Percy's life forces fading, which explained why he could only see black, blue, and green; blue for Thalia's life force, green for Percy, and black for his own. The last piece of the puzzle fell into place for the son of Hades, which was realizing that they had taken too big of a risk by using so much energy and power in such a short amount of time, and they were now dying, nearly dead, because of that.

Right after Alcyoneus, Porphyrion, and Polybotes had crumbled to nothing, Nico saw out of the corner of his fuzzy vision, Thalia and Percy collapse and fall into unconsciousness, their life auras down to almost nothing. While Nico was barely conscious, he was coherent enough to recognize that the gods were barely fazed by their use of power and Jason and Hazel were tired, but not in any danger of dying, which couldn't be said for three particular demigods at the moment.

"Nico!"

"Thalia!"

"Percy!"

Their names were repeatedly shouted by their parents and siblings, until Hades suddenly stood up straight, stunned realization dawning in his normally cold black eyes.

"These three demigods have used so much of their powers, they are dying and are currently barely alive. We have to get them back to Olympus right now and use our combined godly powers to heal them, or they will be dead for sure," stated Hades, very concerned for his son and his nephew and niece.

This proclamation was the last thing Nico heard before he turned his head to the side to see his unconscious and battered cousins, and let darkness completely overcome him.

**Disclaimer:**

Nico, Thalia, and Percy: "Really?! We are almost, possibly already, dead, and you end the chapter! What's up with that?!"

Me: "I told you in the Author's Note in the beginning that there was a very dramatic cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, didn't I?"

Nico, Thalia, and Percy: "Yeah, but why did you make it so we are dying?"

Me: "I can't have just Percy always be the one dying all the time, I have to change it up a bit or my story gets too predictable, and my readers lose interest."

Nico, Thalia, and Percy: "You surely achieved the twist, but can you make it so we don't die and make us heal for once?"

Me: "Possibly, if you convince Rick Riordan to let me own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series and characters, then I'll consider letting everyone live."

Nico, Thalia, and Percy: "No way! Can you guys imagine what it would be like if she owned us and could do whatever she wanted?"

*Nico, Thalia, and Percy shiver in horror*

Me: "Hey! If you guys don't let me have the rights, then I will kill you off!"

Nico, Thalia, and Percy: Grins in victory, "Not if you don't want your fans to come after you with more tomatoes and knives.

Me: Pouts, realizing that they are right, and stomps away in defeat.


	13. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12- Annabeth**

Being trapped by the earth was humiliating, and being forced to watch your boyfriend and friends face three giants that want to torture them to death was enough to make Annabeth's heart start to break into two. The whole time during the final battle, Annabeth's concern for Percy grew because she saw how much pain his sea-green eyes held and she knew that his energy must be dangerously low too.

After Alcyoneus, Porphyrion, and Polybotes crumbled to dust, Annabeth saw in the distance the panicked look on Gaea's and Tartarus' faces at the fact that the demigods had defeated their army yet again. So the evil goddess and spirit fled the scene on the spot, not waiting to see the after effects.

This meant that the two didn't see Thalia, Percy, and Nico collapse from exhaustion and how their life-auras had faded into almost non-existence. Once the two tyrants were gone, all the demigods who had been trapped by the earth, were suddenly released from their chains.

The second her restraints were gone, Annabeth leapt to her feet, which the rest of the demigods did too, and they all rushed to Thalia's, Nico's and Percy's sides, where they lay motionless on the ground.

When Annabeth got to her boyfriend's side, Poseidon was already there holding his son, trying to slap him awake, with no results; even when the god of the Sea tried spraying his son with water, Percy didn't even stir. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw that Zeus and Hades were just as concerned for their children and desperate for them to wake up, Zeus even attempted to zap Thalia with lightning.

"Lord Hades, you can sense death, right? So are Thalia, Nico, and Percy dead, and if not, are they dying?" demanded Annabeth.

"Hush, child, I am going to try something to save my son, nephew, and niece, but I need complete silence to be able to concentrate and do this properly," scolded the lord of the dead.

With that, Hades knelt by the three unconscious demigods, and placed his hands on them one at a time, each time mumbling a quick but complicated incantation, which sounded a lot like a spell. When the normally cool and harsh god stood up, he looked like he had spontaneously aged 100 years, but he had a look of relief on his pale withdrawn face.

"Nico, Percy, and Thalia should survive this," Hades paused for the cheering that had erupted from his brothers, Hazel, Annabeth, and Jason to subside, which took a good 10 minutes to happen. "Anyway, though it looks like they have a decent chance of living, but they will be very week for the next month or so, so under no circumstances whatsoever, should they engage in any types of battles.

"Also, they will be in this coma-like state because their bodies burned a lot of energy and used too much of their life-auras. But I want to stress the importance that if anything happened to them while they are in this vulnerable state, they will die, so we need to head back to Olympus immediately and make them as comfortable as possible," ordered Hades.

After hearing this, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades quickly stood and picked their children up in their arms, determined to never let them go. While Annabeth thought that the Big Three looked tired and older from what they went through, they insisted on carrying their children themselves back to Olympus, and flashed out.

Once the Big Three and their children were gone, all the demigods' parents seized their children's hands and did their own way of flashing to Olympus. Annabeth had never traveled with her mom, but it was a weird experience because the whole time, they were surrounded by owls, Athena's sacred animal.

Landing on Olympus was even stranger because one moment Annabeth was surrounded by owls and the next, she was standing in the throne room, looking at some very startled gods and goddesses. Although it took a moment for the other Olympians to gather their wits from the sudden appearance of the rest of the gods and their children, they recovered quickly and rushed forward to greet their fellow Olympians and their heroes.

However, the gods' and goddesses' celebration at the fact that everyone survived and the Big Three had been rescued was short-lived, due to them suddenly seeing the unconscious Thalia, Nico, and Percy.

"Guys, what happened? Thalia, Nico, and Percy, they aren't dead, are they?" nervously asked Apollo, afraid of the answer. Those demigods were their parents' favorite children, and it would crush the Big Three for their kids to go through all that they went through, only to die a tragic death in the end.

"Apollo, it's ok, my daughter and nephews are not dead, they are just in a coma-like state. So if you would be so kind to excuse us, my brothers and I need to take our children to the infirmary, for treatment." Without waiting for a reply, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon strode off with their children still in their arms, and headed toward their world-class first-aid center.

It took a half hour for the Big Three to come back to the throne room again, but once they did, they took control right away, and ordered everyone to be quiet so they could begin. Though normally demigods weren't allowed at the Olympian Council meetings, but this diffidently qualified as an exception, so all the demigods, except Thalia, Nico, and Percy, of course, were able to listen in on the Olympians' discussion.

"Fellow gods and goddesses, listen up because we only want to say this once, but while my brothers and I were trying to find Gaea and Tartarus, they found us and pulled all three of us into the abyss. I was able to control the wind enough to slow our fall and Poseidon and Hades softened the ground so we weren't injured on impact, but the instant we made contact with the ground, we were captured by Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, and Polybotes.

"The moment we were in our banes' clutches, they tied us up and tortured us, we would have died if we weren't immortal. Even then, having our own elements used against us was very painful, for example I was blasted with so much lightning, it would have leveled an entire state if we had been in the mortal world. From what I saw, Hades was chained in the air and pelted with jewels and stabbed by skeletons, and Poseidon was burned severely in acidic water. We wouldn't have lasted another day, immortal or not, if our children hadn't rescued us.

"Once we were freed by our chains by Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus, who had previously been trapped by the earth, we joined our demigod children, who had already joined forces. We defeated the three giants by joining all of our powers together into one wave of destruction, which did destroy Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, and Polybotes.

"However, Thalia, Nico, and Percy collapsed and nearly died from the energy they used in the battle, so we had to take care of them. Because of this, Gaea and Tartarus were able to escape before we could capture and kill them," explained Zeus.

After Zeus finished retelling what happened, and with the nods Poseidon and Hades were contributing, confirming everything Zeus had said, all the gods knew that their powerful and evil grandparents had risen once again, something that scared them greatly.

"So Father, what are we going to do now?" inquired Artemis.

"Athena, what do you suggest we attend to first?" asked Zeus.

"Right now, the first thing we should do is that, once Thalia, Nico, and Percy wake up and are able to travel, everyone needs to deal with the Roman and Greek camps fighting each other, because we need to end the schizophrenia it has caused us. The reason why we need to address this problem first, is because Camp Jupiter has just started their first attack on Camp Half-Blood, the war between the two camps has begun," stated the goddess of wisdom.

**Disclaimer:**

Annabeth: "Before you start with begging me, I want to point out that the rights to PJO and HoO will always go to Rick Riordan."

Me: "Aw, you're no fun anymore."

Annabeth: "Says the girl who has placed my boyfriend and my two best friends in a coma!"

Me: "Would it make you feel better to know that the next chapter is the FINAL chapter in this FanFiction?"

Annabeth: "Depends, what are you planning on doing to Percy and the rest of us in this last chapter?"

Me: "You will just have to wait and see!"

*Turns and walks away, grinning mysteriously, much to Annabeth's frustration.*


	14. Chapter 13

** A/N: Alright guys, this is the last chapter! Sorry for the last chapter, it was more of a filler than anything else, but I promise the ending for this story will make up for last chapter and this chapter's kind of slow start. I decided to make this finale chapter in Percy's POV, so enjoy, and please try not to hunt me down and murder me for the cliffhanger!**

**Chapter 13- Percy**

Percy rejoined the land of the living very slowly, due to the splitting headache he had. and it didn't help that the rest of his body didn't feel too hot either. The first thing he noticed was that he had a thick bandage around his head, his sword arm was in a sling, and his leg was in an elaborate splint.

Though his head was still throbbing in pain perfectly in tune with his pulse, Percy opened his sea-green eyes and saw that his father, Poseidon, and his girlfriend, Annabeth, was standing right above him, staring at him with concerned eyes.

"What happened?" Percy croaked, due to a very dry and swollen throat.

With one glance at each other, Poseidon and Annabeth each took a deep breath and took turns explaining what happened after he had passed out.

"Son, using so much of your powers severely drained your critical energy and life-aura, diminishing them to almost nothing, so you and your cousins, who did the same thing, were you on death's door. Because of this, Hades had to perform a quick ritual over the three of you that made you fall into a comatose state, allowing your body to heal and your energy to replenish itself. Also, while we defeated Alcyoneus, Porphyrion, and Polybotes together, Gaea and Tartarus managed to escape before we could capture them," stated the god of the sea.

"Percy, after Hades did the ritual, we all traveled back to Olympus, where you, Thalia, and Nico were placed where you are now. Once you three were situated, there was a meeting of the Olympian Council where we learned that the Romans have just attacked Camp Half-Blood, starting the war between the two camps. So once you, Thalia, and Nico are well enough to travel, everyone, demigods and gods included, are going to Camp Half-Blood to try to persuade Camp Jupiter to call off the war," explained Annabeth.

"The Romans are attacking the Camp? We need to go right now, and save everyone!" exclaimed Percy.

"I don't know Percy, we should give you and your cousins at least a week or so to recover your strength. Don't forget you almost died, though that isn't new for you, but I'm not losing you again," argued Poseidon.

When Annabeth started nodding in agreement with the Sea God, Percy's temper spiked and he started giving them his death glare, which they backed away from due to its sudden intensity.

"Dad, Annabeth, Camp Half-Blood is our home, and I will defend it to the death. I don't care if I'm too weak or not; no way in Hades am I just going to sit back and watch my friends and family get slaughtered by the Romans. Also, if I know Camp Jupiter, their resentment is due to their wounded pride and Octavian fueling their anger," shouted Percy.

That was how Percy managed to convince everyone that they needed to go to Camp Half-Blood right away, and not wait to recover, which Thalia and Nico whole-heartily agreed with. So by noon that very same day, all the demigods and gods had gathered together in the throne room and together, they all transported themselves to Camp Half-Blood, right in the middle of the battle.

The sudden appearance by the Olympians and their children was enough to cause a quick cease-fire, partly because no one wanted to risk hitting a god and angering them. While all the Romans were all stunned senseless, every last Greek issued a cry of joy when they saw Percy and Annabeth were with the group, for the last the camp had heard, the two heroes had fallen into Tartarus. Unfortunately, the stunned silence of the Romans didn't last long though, because the most annoying Roman in the world, Octavian, suddenly found his voice.

"Romans, we have been presented with the man we have been seeking the most! Fellow legionnaires, I order you to kill Perseus Jackson, the son of Neptune!"

With one quick wave of their hands, both Poseidon and Percy sent a wave at the augur, drenching the Roman into silence.

"First off Octavian, I am the son of Poseidon, not Neptune, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Gaea and Tartarus have both risen and they plan on destroying the world, only to rebuild it with their perfect and twisted ideas. But they want to start by destroying the camps by having them attack and kill each other, and then move onto abolishing Olympus itself!" exclaimed Percy.

"And why should we believe you, you filthy Graecus? All Greeks lie and deceive, why should we think you'd be any different?" demanded Octavian, the annoying demigod he was.

"Octavian, I did not fall into that evil abyss, unleash my full power on Typhon, die, come back to life, be kidnapped yet again, tortured by Tartarus, go on a quest to save my father and uncles from Tartarus and Gaea when they were kidnapped with a lot of other people who were very brave to go, and fight and defeat three giants with the help of my cousins, father, and uncles, just to be questioned by an annoying boy who fakes having the gift of Prophecy! So shut up!" shouted Percy, who rarely loses his temper like that, he was just so fed up with Octavian.

After Percy's outburst at him and his claim that he was faking having the gift of Prophecy, which he was, Octavian was for the first time in his life, silent.

"Alright, listen up godlings! I know I closed Olympus, and now I know how wrong I was to do that, but the point is, we need the two camps to cooperate and work together to defeat Gaea and Tartarus," practically begged Zeus, something that was completely new to him.

Seeing as their choices were to either work together or anger the gods and be murdered by Gaea and Tartarus, the two camps reluctantly stepped forward and every camper shook hands with each other, signaling a truce agreement to put aside their differences.

Just then though, there was a great _boom!_ in the background, right by Thalia's tree and where the borders of Camp Half-Blood were. Immediately all the demigods of both camps and the Olympians spun around to face whatever that made such a loud startling noise, and what they saw made several people, Roman and Greek alike, cower in fear.

It seemed as if when Gaea and Tartarus fled the abyss when Alcyoneus, Porphyrion, and Polybotes were defeated, they immediately rounded up their entire army to attack the camps as a whole. In their army, was ALL the monsters of the world, even ones that had long ago been defeated and ones that had just been killed and shouldn't have resurrected already, like Medusa and the Minotaur, and all the Titans and Giants were there too. There were other creatures in the army that Percy didn't even know the name of, they were that old. But every creature had one thing in common, they were children or at the very least related, to Gaea and Tartarus in one way or another.

This sight shocked Percy and the rest of the campers and Olympians to the core, no way in the world would they have expected something like this, but unfortunately, Gaea and Tartarus saw the astonishment and they took advantage of the situation. The two ordered their army to charge Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Olympian gods and goddesses, and to attack with everything they had to take the camps and heroes down, which was exactly what the monsters, Titans, and Giants did.

**Disclaimer and Author's Note:**

Me: "I have come to terms with the fact that Rick Riordan owns all, and I own nothing."

Percy: "That's good, you shouldn't say otherwise, no matter how much you want to own PJO and HoO. Wait, was that the last chapter?"

Me: "Yes! But now I get to read the actual House of Hades book, I mean it's been over a month, and I still haven't read it, which is so sad!"

Percy: "Once you've read the book, are you going to write more FanFiction?"

Me: "Of course!"

Percy: "Are you going to torture me again?"

Me: "I honestly don't know, it depends if I feel if you have experienced enough torment in Tartarus or not. If I feel as if you have been tortured severely, then I'll go easy on you, but if I feel you can experience more, than I'll be cruel."

Percy: "I don't know what to hope for right now, whether I am tormented in Tartarus or not, just so I'm not tortured again in FanFiction."

Me: "Tough luck, but everyone should know that I will put up a notice on this story when I have finished the House of Hades and have uploaded the first chapter in whatever the next book is. Also, I am going to working on a Percy Jackson story just for fun, which I will have more information on later."

Percy: "Ok then, happy reading!"


End file.
